Series 2: Escape to Darkness!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Sequel to 'Evil Will Never Win'. Belladonna's cronies escaped to the Digital World whilst Belladonna arrived at the Dark Ocean where she meets a evil Digimon that made her his slave and wants to escape the world! Watch out! Daemon is BACK!
1. Escape to Darkness

THE ATTACK OF DARKNESS.  
Part 1:Escape to Darkness! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
This is the sequel to 'Evil Will Never Win'... So, you know the technical stuff. Owned by offical  
companies like SEGA, Nintendo, Toei and MGM. Fan characters are owned by me, Stryker, JP, Sanna,  
Ashley and Oldiesfan... Now, lets begin...  
  
LOCATION:Prison Area.. Angel Base.  
  
(It was three months after the 'Evil Will Never Win' saga as Belladonna was still locked up with  
Carface, Killer, Phoenix, Alaina and Rebecca. A strong angel solider was guarding the jail they  
were locked up in).  
  
CARFACE:This is crazy! We can't stay locked up here forever!  
KILLER:I know that, boss. But, even if we escape, we don't know where we go to... Belladonna's  
home is under control of the angels.  
BELLADONNA:Listen, I have the power to destroy these bars but, we need to get to an area where we  
can hide till my goody cousin finally gives the chase up...  
ALAINA:Hmm.. I have one location, Belladonna.  
BELLADONNA:Where?! Tell me!  
ALAINA:A place where those Digimon roam...  
PHOENIX:The Digital World!  
REBECCA:Perfect place, isn't it Belladonna?  
BELLADONNA:Yes... The Digital World.. Problem is... Only a Digidestined can go into the world  
with a Digi-vice! How can WE go into that place?  
KILLER:I overheard that Annabelle has a special computer for ANYONE to enter the Digital World!  
CARFACE:But... how are we gonna get there without anyone noticing that we escaped!   
BELLADONNA:We can't run... but we CAN hide!  
  
LOCATION:Annabelle's Office.  
  
(Annabelle sat at the office, looking at the reports of any sights of Dr. Robotnik. Lance entered  
the room with another report).  
  
ANNABELLE:What is new about Robotnik, Lance?  
LANCE:There is a new report, Annabelle. Have you heard of the famous Nack the Weasle?  
ANNABELLE:Nack the Weasle? What about him?  
LANCE:Robotnik has signed Nack to work for him as an assistant.  
ANNABELLE:He did?! Why?1  
LANCE:Well, for Robotnik, help! For Nack, money.  
ANNABELLE:Looks like Sonic has more on his hands.  
LANCE:Nope... Sonic has LESS on his hands. Even with Nack's help to Robotnik, Sonic will STILL  
win the battles.  
ANNABELLE:Hmm... Your right....  
  
(An angel guard came in suddenly).  
  
ANGEL 1:Annabelle! Big trouble! Big BIG trouble!  
ANNABELLE:Whats wrong?!  
ANGEL 1:Belladonna and the others have escaped!!! They are heading to the computer room where  
the prototype Digital-Computer is stored!  
LANCE:Get some guards to stop them escaping!  
ANGEL 1:I already did!  
ANNABELLE:We better help them!  
  
LOCATION:Computer room.  
  
(Alaina tapped into a computer that shaped like a Digi-Vice. Carface and Killer were holding the  
door shut).  
  
CARFACE:Would you hurry up!!! They are trying to get us!!  
ALAINA:Look! I just found out this is a prototype! *Glares at Killer*  
KILLER:Sorry! I didn't know this was a prototype...  
ALAINA:But, now we do? Don't we?  
  
(Suddenly, the Digi-Port came up onto the screen. Belladonna smiled).  
  
BELLADONNA:Excellent! Once we go in there, I will take over the DigiWorld!  
CARFACE:But, but, what about them?!  
  
(Carface pointed to the door).  
  
CARFACE:With THEM trying to get in, we won't be able to get to the DigiWorld in time!  
KILLER:Y-Yeah... They won't step aside and let us through will they?  
BELLADONNA:I have a plan... Alaina, Rebecca, Phoenix, get in!  
  
(Alaina, Rebecca and Phoenix stepped into the Digi-Port. Belladonna held her paw towards Carface  
and Killer).  
  
KILLER:Belladonna, what are you doing?  
BELLADONNA:If you don't want to be caught, just SHUT UP!  
  
(Belladonna fired two purple lasers and wrapped them around Carface's and Killer's waists. She  
lifted them up and threw them into the Digi-Port. Along the way, Killer accidently tapped some  
words into the Digi-Port with his foot. After Carface and Killer enetered the Digital-World,  
a small word was underneath it but, Belladonna didn't noticed it because she was gloating at the  
angel guards).  
  
BELLADONNA:You ARE fools! I have won! You couldn't catch a cold! Ha! So long, suckers! Say bye  
to my goody-cousin for me! Hahaha!!!  
  
(And with that, she jumped into the Digi-Port as the guards rushed towards it. The port closed).  
  
ANGEL 2:Blast! She got away! Where did she go?  
  
(Another angel sat at the computer).  
  
ANGEL 3:I'll find out where shes got to!  
  
(As the 3rd angel dog started searching... Annabelle and Lance rushed into the room).  
  
ANNABELLE:Wheres Belladonna?!  
ANGEL 2:Shes escaped, mam. We are trying to find out which area of the Digital World shes gotten  
to.. And when we do... We'll catch her!  
LANCE:Thats good news!  
  
(The 3rd angel turned to the others with horror on his face).  
  
ANGEL 3:I found out where Carface, Killer, Phoenix, Alaina and Rebecca are! They are in the   
Digital World area known as the Wild West. Digimon living there are Starmon and Deputymon, BOTH  
Champion levels.  
ANNABELLE:Carface, Killer, Alaina...?! Wheres Belladonna?  
ANGEL 3:Shes.. She has entered a different area of the Digital World... The Dark Ocean.  
ANNABELLE:Dark Ocean?! DARK OCEAN?!  
ANGEL 2:Perfect place for her, doesn't it?!  
ANNABELLE:This is terrible! We got to stop her!  
LANCE:Why?  
ANNABELLE:There is a evil Digimon there that has been sealed up by the Digidestined!  
LANCE:Whos that?  
ANNABELLE:*Gulp* Daemon!  
  
LOCATION:Dark Ocean.  
  
(Belladonna was walking slowly through the dark world... stunned. The ocean was black, the ground  
was black, there was a lighthouse that was black, EVEN the light from the lighthouse was black!)  
  
BELLADONNA:Where... Where am I?  
VOICE:The World of Darkness, also known as the Dark Ocean!  
  
(Belladonna turned around to see a huge monster wearing a red cloak, covering his entire body.  
She couldn't see his face except the cold yellow eyes and has two demon horns. Belladonna glared  
at him with angry eyes but inside, fear was starting to grab her).  
  
BELLADONNA:Who are you?  
DAEMON:I'm Daemon! A Mega Digimon! I can sense your fears... good.  
BELLADONNA:Fears?! I have no fears!  
DAEMON:You do have fears... Your perfect!  
BELLADONNA:Sorry?  
DAEMON:You are Belladonna, right?  
BELLADONNA:Yes... Why are you here?  
DAEMON:I battled a group of Digidestined that soon locked me in this world forever! But, not for  
long as I need YOUR help...  
BELLADONNA:MY help?! What are you talking about?!  
DAEMON:Look at this...  
  
(Daemon waved his hands around till Belladonna found herself in a middle of a town...)  
  
BELLADONNA:What is this?!  
DAEMON:This is Highton View Terrance... in 1995.  
BELLADONNA:1995... Highton View Terrance... Japan! There was a terrorist attack here in 1995!  
Although no one was hurt, there was a whole lot of damage!  
DAEMON:There was no terrorist attack!  
BELLADONNA:No terrorist attacks?! No attacks here?! Then, who made all the damage?!  
DAEMON:Them!  
  
(Daemon pointed to a couple of young children, staring high in the sky).  
  
BELLADONNA:Them?! *Laughs* Your kidding! They are only children!  
DAEMON:Yes... But, look at one of them... Look at the young girl.  
  
(Belladonna stops laughing and looked at the young girl...)  
  
BELLADONNA:Who is she?  
DAEMON:The Digidestined of Light, Kari!  
BELLADONNA:Kari?!  
DAEMON:Yes... standing with her is her older brother, Tai, the Digidestined of Courage!  
BELLADONN:Whats the point?!  
DAEMON:There!  
  
(Belladonna looked at the kid's direction and gasped. There were two giant Digimon standing right  
in front of her. A orange dinosaur and a giant green parrot).  
  
BELLADONNA:D-Digimon?! So, these two Digimon caused the damage here!  
DAEMON:Yes.... the orange dinosaur is known as Greymon, a Champion Digimon. The parrot is called  
Parrotmon, an Ultimate! Tai and Kari recived a Digi-Egg from their computer where they were able  
to see their first Digimon, Greymon!  
BELLADONNA:Where did Parrotmon come from?  
DAEMON:The Digital World has a defence sheild BUT, the shield used to be weak over the Highton  
area.... Now, the Highton area is now sealed by a Digimon called BlackWarGreymon!  
  
(The area soon changed back into the Dark Ocean area).  
  
DAEMON:But, the Digi-fools THOUGHT that with the Digital World sealed over the Highton area, they  
thought it was over... Till now!  
BELLADONNA:What are you thinking?  
DAEMON:In order for me to escape, I want YOU *Points to Belladonna* to work for me and destroy  
the seal!  
  
(Belladonna was shocked by this...)  
  
BELLADONNA:YOU! WANT ME?! TO WORK FOR YOU?!! Ha! I don't work for ANYBODY! I work by myself or  
team up with ANOTHER villain like Robotnik!!  
DAEMON:Guess I'll have to make you work for me in a difficult way!  
  
(Daemon held his hand out and brought a black ring out. He threw it and watched as the ring was  
able to catch Belladonna off guard. It clamped onto her leg and watched her groaned in pain and  
onto the floor, knocked-out).  
  
BELLADONNA:Wha.. Whats this?!  
DAEMON:Its called a Dark Ring, used to control Digimon of the In-Training, Rookie and Champion  
levels. It has no power over the Ultimates but... why do I need a Digimon when I can use a demon  
dog to do my bidding!  
  
(Although hes cloak is covering his face, he smiled an evil smile as Belladonna's eyes turn into  
a hypnotic red).  
  
BELLADONNA:I'm your slave, master Daemon.  
DAEMON:Listen for what I got to say, my slave. Once you work so well, the Digidestined will fall  
and I'll take over Earth and the Digital World, FOREVER! HAHAHA!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
NOTE: Next story won't be action... Just an introduction of the 12 Digidestined, their crests and  
their Digimon. Till next time.... 


	2. Digidestined, Old and New

ESCAPE TO DARKNESS.  
Part 2:Digidestined, Old and New. By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Tokyo Japan/New York America.

'It has been three months after we stopped Robotnik and Belladonna from taking over Mobius.  
But, not only we stopped the evil duo's plan... they HAVE defeated a base called AngelFlightHQ.  
Out of over 1,000 troops, only 5 survived. Except that, 2 of them were called Rebecca and Alaina.  
They were secret agents to Belladonna whilst two others, Scott and Adam, both died by saving the  
last one known as Stryker...'

(A young boy wearing a hat walked through a town, holding a little pig-like Digimon with wings  
from his head).

'My name is Takeru Takaishi, or you can call me TK for short. I'm the Digidestined of Hope.  
My Digimon is called Patamon. I'm part of a group known as Digidestined. Special kids that has  
been chosen to protect the world with their very own Digimon partner and a Digivice.'

(TK turned around and started waving to a girl that was catching up with him. She was carrying  
a white cat Digimon).

'This is Hikari Kamiya, you could call her Kari. She is the Digidestined of Light. Her Digimon  
is called Gatomon. Shes a great girl. Always thinks of others rather than herself. Shes always  
scared of darkness but, not any longer. Shes stronger than you think.'

(Another location is a park. Two boys were playing football (Soccer for Americans) while a small  
dragon Digimon and a small worm-like Digimon watched. TK started referring to the boy wearing the  
goggles on his head and his blue dragon friend).

'Daisuke Motomiya, known as Davis. His Digimon partner is Veemon. Davis is the Digidestined of  
Courage and Friendship. He has this crush on Kari and is not ALWAYS the sharpest tool in the  
shed. Although, he does make himself a good leader.'

(Then, TK introduce the other kid and his worm-like Digimon).

'Ken Ichijouji is a good friend of Davis. He is the Digidestined of Kindness and his Digimon is  
called Wormmon. He use to be a really bad guy known as the Digimon Emperor but, that was over  
now. He lost his older brother, Sam, but with us, we can help him get through the troubles.  
He was always the main target for darkness but, he nows stands up to it. Strong huh?'

(In a apartment building, a young boy was doing the ancient martial art of Kendo with his  
grandfather. A Digimon was there with him, a armadillio-like Digimon).

'The little boy is called Iori Hida, or you can call him Cody for short. His Digimon is called  
Armadilliomon. Hes the Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability. Cody's father and grandfather  
know about the Digital World. His father, Hiroki, was a policeman. He died when there was an  
assassination attempt on an important political figure. Cody's dad saved the political figure,  
but didn't saved himself. Cody always want to know about the Digital World and sooner or later,  
he gets his answers.'

(A young girl with a small hawk-like Digimon sat at a computer, tying through an internet).

'Her name is Yolei Inoue, a real computer whizz-genius. Her Digimon is called Hawkmon. She is  
the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity. She never holds back her feelings. She justs blur them  
out whenever shes in a panic.'

(An older boy with a small orange dinosaur joined up with Davis and Ken).

'Now, I will introduce to you the ORIGINAL Digidestined. This one is called Taichi Kamiya. Call  
him Tai for short. He is the Digidestined of Courage and his Digimon is called Agumon. Hes Kari's  
older brother by the way. When he was young, he was a hard-headed and didn't think straight like  
Davis. Since hes older, hes more mature now... kinda.'

(In another apartment building, an older boy was tuning his guitar with a fur-covered Digimon  
beside him).

'This is my older brother, Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Hes the Digidestined of Friendship and with him  
is his loyal Digimon companion, Gabumon. He and Tai use to fight a lot but, now they are best of  
friends. He and I do hang out together as brothers. Laughs As long as we have our Digimon with  
us for always.'

(Another Digidestined was on a computer with a small ladybird-like Digimon).

'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, hes the Digidestined of Knowledge and Digimon friend is Tentomon. Izzy  
can sure explain a lot about the Digital World AFTER getting the facts. Theres is a small problem  
there, whenever he talks about it, he blabbles on and on and on... But, he is useful for any  
information about the Digital World.'

(In another apartment building, an older boy was working on some homework with a seel-like  
Digimon beside him).

'This is Joe Kido, also known as Good Old Joe. Hes the Digidestined of Reliability and his  
Digimon is called Gomamon. Joe is always prepared for ANYTHING, including hay-fever season.  
Hes attending a board school where he'll become a doctor, good choice huh?'

(A female Digidestined with a pink bird Digimon was planting some flowers in her flower bed).

'This is Sora Takenouchi, the Digidestined of Love... Her Digimon is called Biyomon. Before Sora  
became a Digidestined, she and her mother had problems with each other but, with the time she  
spent with Biyomon, she and her mother became close with each other.'

(At a shopping mall in New York of America, another female Digidestined was shopping pink clothes  
with a small plant-like Digimon).

'Finally, meet Mimi Tachikawa, the Digidestined of Sincerity and her Digimon is Palmon. Her  
favourite colour is pink, so her passionate for pink goes wild! She even dyes her OWN hair pink!  
She and Yolei have something in common, they speak their feelings at the right and worst times.'

(TK and Kari walked through the park to meet up with Davis, Ken and Tai).

'Being a Digidestined gives you the chance to learn how life goes on... As we all learned about  
it... Also being a Digidestined means you'll face evil Digimon. Already we defeated VERY evil  
Digimon like Devimon, Etemon, Machinedramon, MaloMyotismon, Arukenimon... All destroyed... except  
one... Daemon... He says he'll be back to get us again but... he'll be stuck in the Dark Ocean  
where he'll be there for a long time... At least, we think so...'

TO BE CONTINUED...

On to the pain plot of the story...


	3. Starting the Plot!

THE ATTACK OF DARKNESS.  
Part 3-Teaming Up Again! By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Angel Base...

(Annabelle called up Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Bess, Stryker, Ninetalesuk, Shaina, Shane, Ruby,  
Sannabelle, Ashley, Gerta and Angus for distressing news).

CHARLIE:Annabelle! Whats the matter!  
ANNABELLE:Well... Stryker... Please don't over-react but... Belladonna is somewhere in the  
Digital World...  
SASHA:Somewhere... in the Digital World!  
ANNBELLE:In other words... Shes escaped... Along with Carface, Killer, Phoenix, Alaina and  
Rebecca... at the Digimon home...  
STRYKER: She's free. Belladonna is free...starts to get incredibly angry Do you have any idea  
what has just happened? DO YOU! Do you know how many people dedicated their lives, not to mention  
lost their lives to put that she-devil away, and now she's FREE!  
ANNABELLE:Yes... I do... I'm sorry, Stryker... Although... Carface and the other 4 escaped to  
the MAIN Digital World... Belladonna ONLY escaped into the Dark Ocean... And, this means trouble  
for ALL of us!  
GERTA:Why?  
ANNABELLE:In the Dark Ocean... there lies a evil Digimon called Daemon!  
ANGUS:Daemon! ARGH! Anybody but DAEMON!  
ASHLEY:Angus... Do you KNOW who is Daemon...?  
ANGUS:No... who is he?  
ANNABELLE:Well... I...  
VOICE:Shall I explain?

(Everyone turned around to see a long, long, long dragon Digimon...)

ANGUS:ARGH! ITS DAEMON!  
NINETALESUK:Angus...  
ANGUS:Yes?  
NINETALESUK:Shut up!  
ANNABELLE:Wait a minute... I heard the legend of 4 Holy-Digimon! Your... AZULONGMON!  
AZULONGMON:That is correct... I am Azulongmon.. a Mega Digimon that protects the Eastern side  
of the Digital World... I was able to exit the world so I can find you...  
CHARLIE:Why?  
AZULONGMON:Well... let me explain about Daemon...

FLASHBACK on 'Digimon series 2. Episode 45 - "The Dark Gate"

(The scene was in Highton View Terrance of Japan... Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, Cody and TK were  
with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon and Shakkoumon. They were facing Daemon).

AZULONGMON:5 years ago... Daemon appeared in the Real World with three evil Ultimate Digimon..  
LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon. Together, they called themselves the 'Daemon Corps'.  
SkullSatamon was defeated when Imperialdramon first mode changed into Fighter Mode, LadyDevimon  
was defeated by Silphymon and MarineDevimon was destroyed by Shakkoumon. Only Daemon was left...  
Even the power combined with Imperialdramon FM, Silphymon and Shakkoumon, Daemon could NOT be  
destroyed by their power. The only way to defeat him is to send him into the World of Darkness...  
or what you say, Annabelle, the Dark Ocean!

(Daemon opened the Digital World in the sky.. surprising the Digidestined).

AZULONGMON:They soon thought up that plan after they saw Daemon opened the Digital World in  
the sky... where the defence of the Digital World is weak over Highton.

(Ken brought his D3 out and held it into the sky... changing the Digital World into the Dark  
Ocean. Davis, Kari, Yolei, TK and Cody grabbed Ken's arm, helping by encouraging him to suceed.  
The 3 DNA Digimon fired their best attacks again and sended Daemon into the Dark Ocean).

AZULONGMON:With the Digidestined of Kindness, or should you know as Ken, the Digital World was  
changed into the Dark Ocean with the power of Ken's D3... With some help of the other 5 kids...  
they succeeded and Imperialdramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon fired their attacks, knocking Daemon  
into the Dark Ocean... sealing him in there FOREVER!

END OF FLASHBACK

(Azulongmon continued the story with Annabelle and her friends).

AZULONGMON:Before Daemon was sealed in the Dark Ocean... he vowed to return... Today WILL happen  
when Belladonna arrived into the Dark Ocean. Once there, Daemon used a Dark Ring that controls  
Digimon of Rookie and Champion levels onto Belladonna and made HER a slave...  
SASHA:Why?  
AZULONGMON:Daemon wants to be free and wants to control BOTH your world and the Digital World!  
With Belladonna, she'll destroy the seal that has been locked over the Highton View Terrance with  
the help of BlackWarGreymon. IF Daemon is freed...  
CHARLIE:We are doomed... Right?  
AZULONGMON:Yes... but, you can still stop him by joining together once again with Sonic and his  
team along with the Digidestined...  
ITCHY:Wait a second! What about Carface, Killer and the other 3! They are in the Digital World!  
What are we gonna do about them!  
AZULONGMON:I dunno but, we'll figure that one out ONCE we do this plan.. Now listen...

LOCATION:Mystic Ruins.

(Sonic stood on a hill with Tails beside him).

SONIC:So far, Tails... We gotta wait till 4 of the 12 Digidestined comes here and destroy the  
evil Digimon lurking here...  
TAILS:Along with Eggman's robots...

(Tails pointed towards the trees).

TAILS:I mean.. he and Nack have setted up base in the jungle... AGAIN! Who knows what they are  
up to.. Do you?  
SONIC:No... but, they WILL spring their idea upon US, Tails. Be on your guard when they attack.

LOCATION:Dark Ocean.

(Belladonna, under control of Daemon, used her dark powers to create 3 dark Digi-Eggs. Once she  
was done with them.. she handed them to Daemon).

BELLADONNA:All done... master Daemon...  
DAEMON:Excellent... once these Digi-Egg hatches... the evil Digimon will quickly become Ultimates  
and head into 3 areas of the Real World. Tokyo of Japan, Mystic Ruins and San Fransico of America  
as I used some of my magic to weaken the defence of the Digital World and the Dark Ocean, making  
it possible to free my NEW Daemon Corps team into the Real World whilst making it possible for  
you to go into the Digital World to get new troops to handle the battle. How many do you think  
to mind control them with the Dark Rings.  
BELLADONNA:3... master...

(Daemon handed Belladonna 3 Dark Rings and opened a gate to the Digi World for her).

DAEMON:Go... and get them!  
BELLADONNA:Yes.. master...

LOCATION:Digital World.

ALAINA:Okay.. you two can come out now...

(Alaina, Rebecca and Phoenix were in front of a rock, behind the rock were Carface and Killer).

REBECCA:Its all clear! They are gone!  
KILLER:D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D...  
CARFACE:What hes trying to say is... Destroyed...?  
REBECCA:NO! They are STILL alive, they just walked on and passed us...  
KILLER:DarkTyrannomon! ShogunGekomon! Deltamon! I wanna get outta HERE!  
PHOENIX:Oh... Calm down you looney, we'll get out of here.  
KILLER:How! The only way to get out is that computer at Annabelle's place! We'll get caught!  
PHOENIX:Well... Let me put it this way.. If you don't calm down and continue our journey, I'll  
feed ya to the Devidramon! Understand me!  
KILLER:Yes, mam...  
CARFACE:Switching from Devidramons, I'm still wondering where Belladonna is... I mean... after  
she threw me and Killer onto you guys...  
ALAINA:How could I forget, out of all of us as a dog-pile, I was at the bottom!  
KILLER:Lucky for me, I was at the top.  
REBECCA:Yes, we all know.. YOU were the last one to come in when the Digi-Port closed!

(Phoenix sighed and looked up... She gasped!)

PHOENIX:Look! Look up there!

(They all looked up to see Belladonna hovering over them...)

CARFACE:Belladonna! Where were ya!

(Belladonna didn't answered... She just stared at them with her cold glare... hidden by the  
hypnotic power from the Dark Ring).

PHOENIX:Belladonna? BELLADONNA!

(Belladonna DID answered them.. but, not what THEY expected as she threw the 3 extra Dark Rings  
towards Carface, Killer, Rebecca, Alaina and Phoenix. Only 3 will become slaves but... which 3?)

LOCATION:Mystic Ruins base.

(Robotnik sat at his special computer whilst Nack was working on a robot).

ROBOTNIK:Nack! How long is it till you completed that robot!  
NACK:Almost done, sir!

(The robot Nack was working on was Metal Sonic! Nack got up and showed Robotnik).

NACK:There! Its done! Metal Sonic Mk. 3!  
ROBOTNIK:Mark 3! Why not Mark 2?  
NACK:Hmm... why not Mark 2(?) Hmm, maybe because you MADE a Mark 2 Metal Sonic robot BEFORE I  
joined ya!  
ROBOTNIK:Oh... well, good work Nack. For a good job like that, I'll add.. erm...

(Robotnik brought up a notebook and pen and started writing in it).

ROBOTNIK:For every week, I'll add $5 more to your pay... Erm... adding with your pay right now  
and the addings I gave you today, how much is that?  
NACK:$6!  
ROBOTNIK:Oh... I'll give you $20 a week.  
NACK:Why are you so nice to me?  
ROBOTNIK:Because your the ONLY friend I got in this world.  
NACK:Also... it means that you want HELP to get rid of Sonic and his friends and take over the  
world, right?  
ROBOTNIK:Yes.  
NACK:Right.. Right..

(Robotnik looked at his screen again and gasped. On his computer screen was the Digi-Port).

ROBOTNIK:Nack! Get over here! This minute!

(Nack walked over beside Robotnik and gasped as well).

NACK:The Digital Port! Gateway to the Digital World where Digimon live?  
ROBOTNIK:Well, if you get Digi-Technical... YES! But... why?

(A white glow from the screen and 4 'oofs' were heard. When the light died down.. Robotnik and  
Nack were lying on the floor... being crushed by Carface and Killer).

CARFACE:H-Hello, Robotnik.  
ROBOTNIK:C-Carface? Nice to see you again.  
NACK:Your Carface? I'm Nack.  
KILLER:I'm Killer. And its time for a nap... Good night...

(Together, the 4 villains fell into a knock-out state... We'll come back to these guys later...)

LOCATION:Dark Ocean.

(Belladonna stood with Phoenix, Rebecca and Alaina whom got the Dark Rings over their ankles.  
They faced Daemon, whom was holding all 3 Digi-Eggs in the air with his dark magic).

DAEMON:Will they do?  
BELLADONNA:Yes... master Daemon... Girls, introduce yourselves to our new master!  
REBECCA:I am Rebecca, master Daemon.  
PHOENIX:I am Phoenix, master Daemon.  
ALAINA:I am Alaina, master Daemon.  
DAEMON:Ahh... I just love it when they call me 'master'!

(He laughed an evil laugh and turned his attention back to the 3 Digi-Eggs).

DAEMON:Soon... you'll break out of the shell and cause havoc to the world! Bring my revenge to  
the Digidestined and destroy them ALL!

(Three Digi-Ports appeared into the sky and Daemon threw one egg into each port. Daemon turned  
back to his 4 slaves).

BELLADONNA:What shall we do now, master?  
DAEMON:You shall go to where the Digimon used some kind of tiles that have sealed the Digi-Port  
that USE to be over Highton View Terrance. Destroy the tiles and the soul of BlackWarGreymon!  
Got it?  
BELLADONNA:Yes, master. We shall go right away.

(Belladonna lead Phoenix, Alaina and Rebecca away... leaving Daemon to laugh so loud in his evil,  
dark voice).

LOCATION:Tokyo, Japan.

(In a huge park, Imperialdramon was standing by... The Digidestined kids, except Mimi as she is  
in America, stood around Izzy for important plans).

IZZY:So far... I recived a message from Annabelle... Telling us that Belladonna escaped into the  
World of Darkness where she has been hypnotised by Daemon!  
DAVIS:Man! Does this mean we'll have to face Daemon AGAIN!  
IZZY:Yes... I suppose we have to... Anyway... Azulongmon has given us a Digi-Core to make sure  
that our Digimon can Digivolve to Ultimate and Mega AGAIN! Except for Agumon.  
AGUMON:I know... Azulongmon gave me power to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon so I can face  
BlackWarGreymon so, I can Digivolve to Ultimate from Greymon into MetalGreymon.  
TAI:Okay, Agumon. We got it.  
IZZY:Mimi wasn't with us when our Digimon gave up their power to get Imperialdramon mode change  
into Fighter Mode. So, Palmon can Digivolve into Lillymon.  
KARI:Izzy, I hate to bother you but, we have to listen to the plan, quickly!  
IZZY:Azulongmon went back into the Digital World to collect some old friends of ours to help us  
stop this mess. He also gave us 3 locations where we suppose to go. Tokyo, Mystic Ruins and San  
Fransico of America. Tai, you stay here in Tokyo with 3 others.  
TAI:Right! Sora, Kari and Yolei will stay with me!  
IZZY:Matt, YOUR group!  
MATT:My group will be Joe, TK and Cody. Location?  
IZZY:The Mystic Ruins. Once you are there, you'll meet Sonic and his friends.  
MATT:Got it!  
DAVIS:That leaves San Fransico with me, Izzy and Ken.  
KEN:What about Mimi?  
IZZY:Don't worry. Shes heading over to San Fransico where the new Digidestined made friends 3  
months ago.  
DAVIS:Cool! We're gonna meet Charlie again.  
YOLEI:Yeah.. they BOTH have something in common. They are too hard-headed.  
DAVIS:I'll tell Charlie that, I will.  
IMPERIALDRAMON:I'm sorry for being rude but, HURRY UP!  
SORA:Okay! Lets do it!  
MATT:Good luck you guys.

(Davis, Ken, TK, Cody, Izzy, Joe, Matt and their Digimon (except Veemon and Wormmon. They are NOW  
Imperialdramon, remember?) boarded Imperialdramon. Tai, Sora, Kari and Yolei watched with their  
Digimon as Imperialdramon rosed into the sky and zoomed off into the distance).

TAI:Good luck to you too...

TO BE CONTINUED...

I would like to say that I have 3 evil Digimon on my own. The first you'll see is gonna face  
Tai, Sora, Yolei and Kari in Tokyo. Prepare to meet ATOLMDRAMON! See you... I'm gonna go to  
bed now... ZZZZZZZZZ


	4. The Atolmdramon Attack!

ESCAPE TO DARKNESS.  
Part 4:The Atolmdramon Attack! By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Tokyo, Japan.

(Tai sat at the park with Agumon beside him. Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei and Hawkmon  
walked up to him).

TAI:Any news from the others?  
KARI:They have arrived at their locations and are about to meet up with the others.  
TAI:Thats cool.

(Tai brought his radio out and started to listen for the news).

TAI:I'll keep tabs on the news to hear if anyone is attacking us!  
SORA:All right.  
TAI:It will be easier if we hear instead of looking.  
KARI:I guess so.

(While Tai was listening, Kari took Gatomon's tail ring off and with Yolei held their D3s out).

KARI & YOLEI:Digi-Armour Energize!

Gatomon Armour Digivolve to (Picture of Angewomon)...  
NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to (Pictures of Biyomon, Birdramon and Garudamon)...  
HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!

SORA:What your guys doing?  
NEFERTIMON:We are going to have another look round the city.  
KARI:Thats right!  
HALSEMON:We'll be back when we have no succeded!  
SORA:Okay, good luck.  
YOLEI:Don't worry, Sora. See ya!

(Nefertimon and Halsemon flew into the sky with Kari and Yolei on their backs. A few moments  
after they left, Tai jumped up in alarm).

TAI:Oh no!  
SORA:Tai! Whats the matter!  
TAI:Theres a dragon attacking the eastern part of Tokyo!

(Yolei and Kari were already there... Halsemon and Nerfertimon landed so they can take a good  
look of a giant black dragon).

KARI:N-Nefertimon... Who is that?  
NEFERTIMON:That is Atolmdramon! A Black Dragon Digimon! Hes a fully Digivolved creep whom uses  
his Arrows of Darkness to destroy his enemies.  
HALSEMON:We must also watch out for Atolmdramon's most POWERFUL attack! Beserker Rage!

(Kari and Yolei got off their Digimon's back and let them go into battle).

KARI:Be careful you guys! We better e-mail Tai and Sora to help us!  
YOLEI:No need! Their they are!

(Tai and Sora appeared with Agumon and Biyomon).

BIYOMON:Oh no!  
SORA:Biyomon! Whats that!  
BIYOMON:Atolmdramon! We must be careful! Hes an Ultimate!  
TAI:No need to worry! Agumon! Lets go!

Agumon Digivolve to... Digivolve into Champions GREYMON!

SORA:All right, Tai! Go Biyomon!

Biyomon Digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!

(Birdramon flew into the air, helping Nefertimon and Halsemon to battle).

GREYMON:Nova Blast!

(From his mouth, Greymon fired a huge fireball towards Atolmdramon. Birdramon fired some flames  
from her wings).

BIRDRAMON:Meteor Wing!

(Nefertimon's paws fired some diamond-like missles).

NEFERTIMON:Queen Paw!

(Halsemon fired red lasers from his eyes).

HALSEMON:Eagle Eye!

(The four attacks hitted Atolmdramon but, he wasn't damaged).

ATOLMDRAMON:Hahaha! You fools think you can stop ME! You are fools!  
SORA:Attacks from two Armour Digimon and two Champion Digimon weren't enough.  
TAI:Looks like we're gonna have to make things right!

Greymon Digivolve to...Digivolve to Ultimate! METALGREYMON!

Birdramon Digivolve to... GARUDAMON!

(Nefertimon and Halsemon returned into Gatomon and Hawkmon).

KARI:Yolei... We better get Angewomon to battle.  
YOLEI:Right! 3 Ultimates and 1 Champion can't be THAT bad... can it?

Hawkmon Digivolve to... AQUILMON!

Gatomon Digivolve to... ANGEWOMON!

(Starting off the battle, MetalGreymon's metal chest plate opened up and fired two missles).

METALGREYMON:Take this! Giga Blaster!

(The two missles hitted Atolmdramon, knocking him off balance).

METALGREYMON:Whoops-a-daisy!  
GARUDAMON:My turn!

(Garudamon streched her wings out, firing a flaming phoenix).

GARUDAMON:Wing Blade!

(Garudamon's Wing Blade also hitted Atolmdramon and knocked him off balance as well. Aquilmon  
opened his beak while Angewomon's left glove turned into a bow while Angewomon herself brought  
out an arrow of light).

AQUILMON:Blast Rings!  
ANGEWOMON:Celestial Arrow!

(The two attacks hitted Atolmdramon, almost knocking him to the ground. The black dragon growled  
with anger as thousands of black spots appeared around him in the air).

ATOLMDRAMON:Heres a funeral update!  
YOLEI:Ah! Whats that!  
KARI:It must be the Beserker Rage!

(Aquilmon quickly flew to Yolei and Kari).

AQUILMON:Quick! Get on!

(Yolei and Kari got on Aquilmon's back while Garudamon hid Tai and Sora under her arms).

GARUDAMON:Look out!  
SORA:Garudamon!  
TAI:MetalGreymon! Angewomon! Get outta there!  
ATOLMDRAMON:Beserker Rage! FIRE!

(The black spots turned into lasers of darkness, hitting MetalGreymon and Angewomon with brute  
strength, screaming with pain).

METALGREYMON:Oh no! (A black laser hits him) ARGH!

(That hit caused him to de-digivolve back into Agumon).

ANGEWOMON:MetalGreymon! (A black laser also hits her) AHH!

(Angewomon de-digivolve into Gatomon. When it was all over, Garudamon let Tai out to check on  
Agumon. Aquilmon landed beside Garudamon and Kari got off to check Gatomon).

TAI:Agumon! Please speak to me!  
AGUMON:Don't take me out, coach...  
KARI:Gatomon, are you all right.  
GATOMON:I'm fine but... Atolmdramon is too strong.

(Yolei ran over to her).

YOLEI:We gotta try DNA Digivolve, Kari! It might be our only hope!  
KARI:Right! Gatomon?  
GATOMON:Lets teach this dragon a manner or two! Aquilmon?  
AQUILMON:Lets go!

Aquilmon... Gatomon... DNA Digivolve to... DNA Digivolve SILPHYMON!

(Silphymon and Garudamon flew into the sky to face Atolmdramon again).

ATOLMDRAMON:What this! Came back for round two?  
SILPHYMON:Shut your mouth!

(A ball of light appeared in his/her hands. (Aquilmon is a male and Gatomon is a female...  
Confusing, isn't it?) Garudamon fired another Wing Blade).

GARUDAMON:Wing Blade!  
SILPHYMON:Static Force!

(Silphymon threw her Static Force to Atolmdramon and caused him to scream in pain. He swiftly  
recovers and ducked Garudamon's Wing Blade).

ATOLMDRAMON:Attack me once, shame on me. Attack me twice, shame on you.  
SORA:What does he mean?  
AGUMON:What he means is that hes gonna duck their attacks now. He learned Garudamon's Wing Blade  
before ducking the second attack.  
TAI:So, which means that hes also gonna duck Silphymon's Static Force!

(Silphymon and Garudamon fired their attacks to Atolmdramon but, the black dragon keeps on  
ducking them. Tai and Agumon looked at each other and nodded).

TAI:Agumon...  
AGUMON:I'm all for it, Tai!  
TAI:Go for it!

Agumon Warp-Digivolve to... Warp Digivolve WARGREYMON!

(Atolmdramon was completly off guard when he saw WarGreymon in front of him).

ATOLMDRAMON:Whats this! A MEGA Digimon!  
WARGREYMON:Yes, you should know that WarGreymons are nothing BUT Mega level Digimon!  
ATOLMDRAMON:Ha! Mega or no Mega, an Ultimate can sometimes defeat a Mega!  
WARGREYMON:Oh yeah!

(WarGreymon held his claw weapons on his arms to show Atolmdramon).

WARGREYMON:See these!  
ATOLMDRAMON:Yeah!

(WarGreymon brought them up and slashed at Atolmdramon. At first, it looks like he missed...)

ATOLMDRAMON:Ha! You missed!  
WARGREYMON:I didn't... You see, these weapons are called 'Dramon Destroyers'.  
ATOLMDRAMON:'Dramon Destroyers'!  
WARGREYMON:Yes... They are super effective against Dramon-type Digimon like... Seadramon,  
Devidramon, Raidramon, Veedramon, Monodramon...  
ATOLMDRAMON:Wait a minute... Theres a Dramon in my name... AtolmDRAMON! Which means...

(Then, Atolmdramon started to go into pieces).

ATOLMDRAMON:NO! Daemon will destroy you ALL!

(Atolmdramon vanished into thin air... WarGreymon turned back into Agumon, Garudamon turned  
back into Biyomon and Silphymon turned back into Hawkmon and Gatomon. Their partners ran up to  
them and hugged them).

SORA:You guys did it!  
BIYOMON:Actully Sora, it was Agumon who saved the day!  
AGUMON:We all worked as a team, so you guys should get some credit.  
HAWKMON:And some food too...  
YOLEI:We'll pick up a take-away for you guys.  
KARI:If Atolmdramon is working for Daemon, what does this means Tai?  
TAI:It means that Daemon is going to try and get his revenge on us... with the help of Belladonna  
as his zombie slave.  
GATOMON:Yeah... we must be ready... otherwise, when the day Daemon is freed from the World of  
Darkness, we'll have to fight ALL over again... to save BOTH the Real World and the Digital  
World! Also, I guess the other 2 groups will have the same problems with us... I know it!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Stay tuned for Part 5.


	5. Mystic Ruins Battle

ESCAPE TO DARKNESS.  
Part 5-Mystic Ruins Battle. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before I being, I would like to ask this Lighting guy to send his e-mail again.  
Now, onto the story.

LOCATION:Mystic Ruins.

(2 minutes after they left Tokyo, Imperialdramon was landing in an open field at Mystic Ruins.  
Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadilliomon, Joe and Gomamon got off Imperialdramon and  
watched him flew to its next destination. TK brought his D-Terminal out).

TK:I'm gonna send Kari a e-mail that we have arrived at the Mystic Ruins.  
MATT:So, whom were are suppose to meet up with?

(Sonic jumped in front of Matt, causing him to scream in surprise).

SONIC:I think you are suppose to meet up with ME!  
TK:Hey, Sonic!  
SONIC:Hello, TK. Cody. Armadilliomon and Patamon. Long time no see.

(Tails landed beside Sonic).

TAILS:Its great to see you again!  
CODY:Hi, Tails.  
TK:Sonic, meet Matt, my older brother and his Digimon Gabumon.  
SONIC:Hello, Matt.  
MATT:Its great to meet you, Sonic.  
GABUMON:(To Patamon) I wonder whats so great about Sonic...  
PATAMON:(To Gabumon) You'll soon see...  
TK:And this is Joe and Gomamon.  
TAILS:Hi, Joe!  
JOE:Laughs I'm glad I'm not allergic to hedgehogs and foxes.  
GOMAMON:Don't worry, Joe. I'm always read for a joke to cheer you up.  
ARMADILLIOMON:A very annoying joke I think.  
SONIC:Come on, we'll head over to Tails' workshop and talk over there.

LOCATION:Mystic Ruins base.

(Robotnik, Nack, Carface and Killer were starting to recover from their encounter in part 3).

ROBOTNIK:Nack...  
NACK:Yes, doctor?  
ROBOTNIK:Remind me to look at the weather forcasts to say if there is any dogs flying through  
Digi-ports will ya?  
NACK:Sure... sure... (Looks towards to Killer) How did you get into the Digital World!  
I thought only Digidestined can enter through the Digi-port with a Digivice!  
ROBOTNIK:Better questions. How did you escape from Annabelle's prison? And, wheres Belladonna!  
CARFACE:Its a strange story, you see... Belladonna melted the bars so we can escape from jail.  
KILLER:We headed up to the computer room where Annabelle kept a prototype computer where anybody  
can enter the Digital World. Along with Rebecca, Alaina and Phoenix, we all escaped into the  
Digital World but... Belladonna didn't follow us...  
ROBOTNIK:You mean... SHE WAS CAPTURED!  
CARFACE:Maybe...  
NACK:Maybe! What do you mean MAYBE!  
CARFACE:You see AFTER we were chased by a few Ultimates and Phoenix threated Killer that if he  
doesn't shut up, he'll be thrown to a Devidramon... Belladonna appeared but... somehow, she  
was different...  
ROBOTNIK:Different?  
CARFACE:She was speaking in a zombie-like voice and she threw three black rings that clamped onto  
Rebecca, Alaina and Phoenix and started to attack us. They all looked like they were in somekind  
of trance.  
KILLER:We were able to escape and followed Belladonna and the others, making sure we don't get  
caught. We lost them when Belladonna said 'Into the World of Darkness' and went through a gate  
in the sky.  
ROBOTNIK:World of Darkness! Hmm, Belladonna must have met Daemon, a Mega Digimon that the  
Digidestined sealed long time ago in the World of Darkness! Belladonna's mind is being controlled  
by Daemon! Of course!  
KILLER:What are we gonna do!

(Killer looked around the room in a panic and spotted the Metal Sonic Mk 3. The only reaction of  
seeing MSMk3 was THIS...)

KILLER:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
CARFACE:Killer! What is it!  
NACK:Ah... I think he spotted your secret weapon to defeat Sonic, Robotnik.  
ROBOTNIK:Yes he has, yes he has. Introducing Metal Sonic Mark 3!

(Robotnik walked over to the Metal Sonic 3 and patted him on the head).

ROBOTNIK:Yes... With him, Sonic doesn't stand a chance. Nack, Killer, I want you two to do me  
a special favour.

(Nack ran up to Robotnik).

NACK:Really? What kind of favour?  
ROBOTNIK:I want you and Killer to watch from the sidelines and tell me when Sonic has been killed  
by my new robot..  
NACK:You want us to watch the fight?  
ROBOTNIK:Not only you and Killer, will watch the fight... You will ALSO fight, Nack.  
NACK:Oh.. thats good.

(Then, Nack changed his face in a mix of horror/surprised/confused).

NACK:Wait a second! How can I fight Sonic the Hedgehog!  
ROBOTNIK:You won't... Points to Metal Sonic He will.  
NACK:Er...

(Robotnik held a joystick to Nack).

ROBOTNIK:This will control Metal Sonic's moves like in a video game. You'll make Metal Sonic  
fight, bashing him up with moves that he'll NEVER suspect!

(Nack snatched the joystick and grumbled).

NACK:You should have mentioned THIS before! Wait a minute... I didn't built this...  
ROBOTNIK:I did... I made the computer chip before you joined me. So, you built the chip in.  
NACK:I see.

(Nack moved the joystic that also made Metal Sonic move. Nack led Metal Sonic out).

NACK:Come on, Killer. I'm gonna kick Sonic's butt.  
KILLER:I guess its a first time.

(When Nack and Killer were gone.. Robotnik walked up to Carface).

ROBOTNIK:Meanwhile, we'll do some research on Daemon... Like... why the Digidestined sealed him  
up since Imperialdramon is a Mega Digimon.  
CARFACE:And, how he is controlling Belladonna.  
ROBOTNIK:Correct.

LOCATION:Mystic Ruins.

(At Tails' workshop, Sonic and the others were talking).

SONIC:Dr. Eggman is now living in the Mystic Ruins jungle. Hes got himself a sidekick called  
Nack the Weasle.  
TK:I see but, where are the others?  
TAILS:Knuckles is at Angel Island, looking after the Master Emerald. Rouge is at Station Square  
with Shadow, making sure that nothing is happenin' there...  
CODY:And, the Chaos Emeralds?  
SONIC:With Knuckles... Hes testing them.  
MATT:No help, no Chaos Emeralds... I wonder what we are here for...

(Then, they heard a noise outside. They all ran out to see Metal Sonic Mk 3).

SONIC:Oh no! Eggman built ANOTHER Metal Sonic!  
JOE:How many has he built!  
TAILS:3!

(On a hillside nearby, Nack was working on the joystick with Killer beside him).

NACK:Hey, Killer!  
KILLER:Yeah?  
NACK:Watch THIS!

(Nack spoke through a small microphone that spoke into Metal Sonic).

NACK/METAL SONIC:Ready to battle, Sonic?  
TAILS:Thats Nack's voice!  
NACK/METAL SONIC:Shall we dance, hedgehog?  
SONIC:Look out, guys! I'll take care of him!

(Metal Sonic moved forward towards Sonic. Sonic jumped up and led Metal Sonic so they won't  
hurt the others. Tails turned to the Digidestined).

TAILS:Can you guys help him?  
MATT:We will, Tails. Watch this... Gabumon! Go!

Gabumon Digivolve to... Digivolve into Champions GARURUMON!

(Garurumon leapt towards Metal Sonic and fired an icy-blue mist towards him).

GARURUMON:Howling Blaster!

(Nack pushed the stick to one side).

NACK:I don't think so!

(The Howling Blaster missed. Joe held his Digivice out).

JOE:Gomamon, we better help them!  
GOMAMON:You got it!

Gomamon Digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!

(From where Ikkakumon was standing, he lowed his head to point his horn to Metal Sonic).

IKKAKUMON:Harpoon Torpedo!

(Ikkakumon fired his Harpoon Torpedo towards Metal Sonic. There were 4 missles so, Nack quickly  
and carefully moved his joystick around).

NACK:No way hes going down!

(Every missle missed! Killer was amazed).

KILLER:Wow! Your good.  
NACK:I know. I have been playing video games. Haha!

(Sonic rushed towards Metal Sonic but, the robot moved away by Nack's command. Cody and TK held  
their Digivices out).

CODY:Whatever is going on, we can stop him!  
TK:You right!

(Cody held his Digivice out to let out the Digi-egg of Knowledge).

CODY:Digi-Armour Energize!

Armadilliomon Armour Digivolve to... Armour Digivolve (Pictures of Tentomon, Kabuterimon  
and Mega Kabuterimon) DIGIMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE. This is better than me saying 'Digimon,  
the Drill of Power', doesn't it?

Patamon Digivolve to... ANGEMON!

(Digmon threw his 5 drills towards Metal Sonic).

DIGMON:Gold Rush!

(Angemon raised his fist, which was glowing gold).

ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!

(The two attacks also missed because Nack moved Metal Sonic around again).

NACK:Can't believe my luck!  
KILLER:Neither can I! Your beating those Champion and Armour Digimon with ONE robot!  
NACK:I know... Soon, not only we'll defeat Sonic, we also defeat the Digidestined!  
KILLER:Yeah...  
NACK:Sniggers Now, watch this!

(Nack made Metal Sonic jump upwards and landed hard on Ikkakumon's head, knocking him out cold.  
Joe ran towards his Digimon friend).

JOE:Ikkakumon! Are you all right! Say something!

(Tails, Matt, TK and Cody watched the battle).

MATT:Now what are we gonna do?  
TK:I dunno...  
KILLER:Quick, finish Sonic off.  
NACK:I'm one step ahead of ya!

(Nack drove Metal Sonic and chased after Sonic. Bouncing off cliffs, trees, trying to have a hit  
on each other but.. no success. Angemon, Garurumon and Digmon watched the battle).

(Matt turned to TK).

MATT:We have to Digivolve them again!  
TK:Right!

Garurumon Digivolve to...Digivolve to Ultimate WEREGARURUMON!

Angemon Digivolve to... MAGNAANGEMON!

(Nack and Killer gasped).

NACK:Were did they come from!  
KILLER:Why not say WereGarurumon come from!

(Nack bonked him on the head).

NACK:Enough jokes! Where did the come from!  
KILLER:That wolf Digimon and angel Digimon went into their Ultimate forms!  
NACK:Oh...

(Nack started to tap wildly on his joystick).

NACK:I will lose to WereGarurumon and HolyAngemon!  
KILLER:MagnaAngemon.  
NACK:WHATEVER!

(MagnaAngemon started off by holding his sword out).

MAGNAANGEMON:Angel Rod!

(MagnaAngemon knocked Metal Sonic off course and towards WereGarurumon).

WEREGARURUMON:My turn!

(He threw his foot towards Metal Sonic, knocking him into the air).

WEREGARURUMON:Garuru Kick!

(Metal Sonic was in the air until Sonic appeared above him).

SONIC:Howdy! And, TAKE THIS!

(He wacked Metal Sonic in the stomach and knocked him back to WereGarurumon).

WEREGARURUMON:Here we go again!

(He raised his two paws into the air and slashed Metal Sonic, causing him to explode).

WEREGARURUMON:Wolf Claw!

(Nack and Killer were shocked to see the turn of event. Nack turned to Killer).

NACK:If this story was a film, it will be a hit!

(And, the head of Metal Sonic's wacked him in the side of the head, leaving Nack dazed on the  
floor. Killer was laughing his head off).

KILLER:Yeah... A DIRECT hit!

(After Killer stopped laughing his head off, he dragged Nack away into the jungle and back to  
Robotnik's base. Meanwhile, the Digimon (except Ikkakumon) went back into their Rookie stage  
and ran up to their Digidestined partners. Sonic walked up to Joe).

SONIC:Is your Digimon gonna be okay, Joe?  
JOE:I dunno... This never happened before...  
TK:Since your a doctor, you'll check if hes all right.  
JOE:Okay, I'll try.

(Before Joe got his bandages out of his aid-bag, Ikkakumon slowly woke up).

IKKAKUMON:Joe...  
JOE:Ikkakumon! Are you all right!  
IKKAKUMON:lI'm fine... wheres that robot! I'm gonna shove my horn through his...  
SONI:Calm down, big guy. Hes gone.  
IKKAKUMON:Good. I'll go back to Gomamon and wait for another attack.

(Tails heard a small noise and looked over a fence to the sea and saw a giant green monster  
heading towards them).

TAILS:Err... don't de-digivolve yet... We got ANOTHER problem!  
SONIC:Huh?

(They all ran to Tails' side and looked out to see the green beetle Digimon with a small green  
snake-like thing on its back).

ARMADILLIOMON:Oh no! Drenholmon!  
MATT:Who?  
GABUMON:Drenholmon is an evil Ultimate Digimon that splits into two parts and using the power  
of lightning! His most powerful attack is the Electric Blast!  
JOW:Ikkakumon! Are you up for it!  
IKKAKUMON:Of course! Watch me!

(Ikkakumon jumped into the sea and started to glow).

Ikkakumon Digivolve to... ZUDOMON!

(Cody held his D3 to Armadilliomon).

CODY:Shall we, Armadilliomon?  
ARMADILLIOMON:Lets go, Cody.  
CODY:Digi-Armour Energize!

Armadillimon Armour Digivolve to... (Picture of Gomamon, Ikkakumon and Zudomon) SUBMARIMON,  
THE RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEA!

TK:Patamon!  
PATAMON:Right!

Patamon Digivolve to... ANGEMON!

(Angemon flew towards Drenholmon with Submarimon and Zudomon underneath him, swimming in the  
sea. Zudomon raised his giant metallic hammer).

ZUDOMON:Vulcan's Hammer!

(Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammer almost knocked Drenholmon off balance).

DRENHOLMON:Hey! Watch where your throwing that hammer, you big lug!

(Matt noticed that there were two voices from Drenholmon).

MATT:I only thought you can get two voices from an Ultimate Digimon when they DNA Digivolve!  
JOE:Remember what Gabumon said, Matt. Drenholmon splits into 2 parts so, 2 parts equals 2 voices.  
GABUMON:Why can't I join the battle, Matt?  
MATT:We'll let them do the battle first, my friend. When theres trouble, you'll give creepy a  
BIG surprise!

(Submarimon fired his attacks with Angemon).

SUBMARIMON:Oxygen Torpedo!  
ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!

(Two attacks hitted Drenholmon but, only Angemon's attack fazed his body a little. The snake-like  
Digimon slowly rosed off Drenholmon's back and sky turned black).

DRENHOLMON:Time for a shocking report! Electric Blast!

(The others were horrified to see Drenholmon's attack).

SONIC:We're in so much trouble!  
TAILS:Submarimon! Angemon! Zudomon! WATCH OUT!

(Zudomon and Angemon moved out of the target range from Drenholmon's Electric Blast but, it made  
Submarimon fly out of the sea and change back into Armadilliomon. Angemon caught Armadilliomon  
and brought him back to Cody and the others. Cody held his D3 out to TK).

CODY:We have to DNA Digivolve, TK!  
TK:Right!

Armadilliomon Digivolve to... ANKYLOMON!

ANKYLOMON:Ready, Angemon?  
ANGEMON:Lets do it!

Ankylomon... Angemon... DNA Digivolve to... SHAKKOUMON!

MATT:Gabumon! GO!  
GABUMON:Right, Matt!

Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to... Warp-Digivolve METALGARURUMON!

(Both MetalGarurumon and Shakkoumon have the ablity to float so, they joined Zudomon for the  
final countdown!)

DRENHOLMON:What the...! A Mega!  
METALGARURUMON:Correct!  
SHAKKOUMON:Get ready to be destroyed!  
DRENHOLMON:I'll never be destroyed! NEVER!

(Drenholmon started to prepare another Electric Blast. Shakkoumon's eyes went red and fired a  
red laser).

SHAKKOUMON:Justic Beams!

(Zudomon threw his hammer to Drenholmon again).

ZUDOMON:Vulcan's Hammer!

(MetalGarurumon fired a missle from his chest).

METALGARURUMON:Giga Missle!

(The three attacks blasted Drenholmon... defeating him...)

DRENHOLMON:No! NO! Daemon will avenge ME!

(With that, Drenholmon vanished into thin air... As Zudomon, MetalGarurumon and Shakkoumon  
slowly returned to the others... Sonic and Tails were in deep discussion with the Digidestined).

SONIC:Drenholmon was sent by your old foe, Daemon. Looks like he is trying to come back into  
OUR world.  
TAILS:What shall we do?  
MATT:Any ideas?  
CODY:Well... since we stopped that Digimon and Robotnik is going to recover for a while, we  
don't we wait for Imperialdramon to pick us up and take us back to Tokyo.  
SONIC:Good idea. Me and Tails will come along as well, to see if we can help.  
TK:Thats settled then. Lets enjoy the free-resting time!  
TAILS:All right!  
JOE:One question, Sonic... Why do they call this 'Mystic Ruins'?

LOCATION:Eggman's base.

(Nack started to open his eyes and saw Robotnik staring over him).

NACK:ROBOTNIK! Don't do THAT! You scared me!  
ROBOTNIK:Oh! Did I(?) Well, I'm so sorry(!) Cough Since Metal Sonic Mk 3 was defeated... looks  
like we are going to save Belladonna.  
CARFACE:How?  
ROBOTNIK:Same thing I did when Earth was in danger from being crashed by the Space Colony ARK...  
I worked with Sonic!  
KILLER:You mean... We are going to be good guys now!  
ROBOTNIK:Amazing... isn't it(?) Not only that, we'll get rid of Daemon for good!  
CARFACE:What makes you think that?  
ROBOTNIK:I dunno... it was just a guess.  
NACK:Sonic and Tails are with some Digidestined... Shall we join them?  
ROBOTNIK:Nah... Whilst you and Killer were fighting Sonic, I made my own version of the Digi-port  
that YOU used at Annabelle's base to get into the Digital World. We'll go into the Dark Ocean and  
help the Digidestined to DESTROY Daemon! HAHAHAHA!

(Nack and Killer whispered to each other).

KILLER:Hes different when hes a good guy.  
NACK:I know! I know! I know...

LOCATION:Dark Ocean.

(Daemon watched the battle scenes with Atolmdramon and Drenholmon been defeated. Beside him were  
Belladonna and the girls, still slaves).

DAEMON:Hmm... Those Digi-brats have defeated 2 of my new evil Digimon! No matter, I still have  
MetalDevidramon to go and destroy San Fransico.

(5 orbs floated in front of him).

DAEMON:Finally! I have collected the data of MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon and two of  
my new evil ones, Atolmdramon and Drenholmon. Once MetalDevidramon is defeated... All 6 will come  
back alive and be stronger then ever!

(Daemon turned to Belladonna).

DAEMON:Now, my slave. GO! Go and destroy the Highton View Terrance seal! NOW!  
BELLADONNA:Yes, master!  
DAEMON:Soon, Digidestined! I WILL return! HAHAHAHA!

TO BE CONTINUED...

San Fransico action with Lillymon/MegaKabuterimon/Imperialdramon Fighter Mode VS. a made-up  
Digimon of mine, METALDEVIDRAMON! Stay tuned...


	6. Devidramon and MetalDevidramon! A Devil ...

ESCAPE TO DARKNESS.  
Part 6-Devidramon and MetalDevidramon! A Devil Tale!! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(Charlie, Sasha, Shane, Ruby, Ninetalesuk, Shaina, Ashley, Sannabelle, Stryker, Angus, Annabelle  
and Lance were waiting for Davis, Ken and Izzy. Along with them was Mimi and her Digimon partner,  
Palmon. Angus has a telescope out and was searching for something).  
  
ANGUS:I can't see them yet.  
CHARLIE:Maybe because you are looking at the city, you fool!  
  
(Angus turned and smiled sheeplishly, Charlie glaring at him while the others laughed. Ruby  
stopped and pointed upwards).  
  
RUBY:There! Their they are!!! Imperialdramon at 6:00!  
ANGUS:It says 5:00 on my watch.  
RUBY:Never mind.  
  
(Imperialdramon landed and Davis, Ken, Izzy and Tentomon came off his back. Imperialdramon, then,  
turned back into Veemon and Wormmon. After greetings were exchange, Izzy came to the matter).  
  
IZZY:All right, everyone.. We are here to put the stop to Daemon's insane plan!  
ANNABELLE:Azulongmon told us about Daemon.... Boy, is he TRULY evil!  
MIMI:Where is Azulongmon?  
CHARLIE:Hes gone back into the Digital World to get some old friends of yours. He gave me some  
examples... Leomon, Ogremon, Andromon, Frigemon, Meramon, Whamon, Pixiemon....  
DAVIS:All right!!!!! We got it!!!!  
IZZY:Any sign of Digimon?  
  
(Charlie snatched the telescope from Angus and handed it to Davis).  
  
CHARLIE:Here, take a look.  
  
(Davis was about to put the telescope on his eye when he said....)  
  
DAVIS:Where do I look?  
CHARLIE:The city!!!  
DAVIS:Sorry, yeesh...  
  
(Davis looked towards San Fransico and saw some black dragons on top of some buildings).  
  
DAVIS:Hey, there are some Devidramons on those buildings.  
SHAINA:Devidramon? What are they?  
TENTOMON:Devidramon are evil Champion Digimon with the Crimson Claw that will make it fell like  
nails on the chalkboard. Oh, and don't look into his eyes.  
STRYKER:Why not?! When one of those Devidramon looks me into the eye, I'll look at him straight  
back and watch his cower!  
IZZY:Bold words, Stryker. Except, how can they cower when you are in a trance?  
STRYKER:Come again?  
KEN:Devidramon's second attack is the Red Eye that puts its enemies in a trance.  
SASHA:In other words, you'll be hypnotisted.  
KEN:Thats right.  
  
(Davis gasped and lowered the telescope down).  
  
VEEMON:Whats the matter, Davis?  
DAVIS:I thought I saw another Devidramon, except this one was bigger than the other ones.  
IZZY:Hmm, I think the Devidramon has got themselves a leader. We will find out later. Right now,  
we better get out Digimon to full strength.  
GERTA:And, how do you do that?  
PALMON:Eat! I'm hungry!  
SASHA:Come over to the cafe, there you can make the plans to stop these Digimon.  
ANNABELLE:Along with Daemon and Belladonna.  
DAVIS:Come on then, let's move!  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(As Veemon, Wormmon, Palmon and Tentomon chow down... The others were talking whilst Izzy was  
working on his laptop. Gerta came over to Sasha and Ruby).  
  
GERTA:I need some more food. The Digimon ate them all, can you help me get some?  
SASHA:Sure, I'll help.  
RUBY:Me too.  
  
(As Gerta, Sasha and Ruby left, Shane came beside Izzy).  
  
SHANE:What are you doing?  
IZZY:On my computer is a Digi-Dex! We use it to indentify the Digimon. I have added a 'Find' area  
to the Digi-Dex so I can find about all information of Digimon.  
SHANE:(Confused) Huh?  
IZZY:Let me show you. I type in the word 'Sea'.  
  
(Izzy did that and pressed 'Search'. There were four entries).  
  
IZZY:There. Seadramon, MegaSeadramon, WaruSeadramon and MetalSeadramon.  
SHANE:Oh.... Which means...  
IZZY:I'm gonna type in the word 'Devi' and find out that Digimon that Davis saw earlier.  
SHANE:What makes you think it looks like Devidramon?  
IZZY:Davis said it looks like Devidramon, except its BIGGER! Now, hold on.  
  
LOCATION:Storage Room.  
  
(Sasha, Gerta and Ruby were shocked. The food was missing and there was a hole in the back wall).  
  
SASHA:Who... Who did this?  
GERTA:Come on!  
  
(Gerta came to the hole of the wall and turned to Sasha and Ruby).  
  
GERTA:Come on! Lets catch those thieves!  
  
(Sasha and Ruby followed Gerta outside where they saw a Devidramon standing over them).  
  
RUBY:We-We found him... *Gulp*  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Hmm.... Lunch.  
SASHA:Where?  
DEVIDRAMON 1:*Laughs and points at the 3 dogs* THERE!  
RUBY:Run for it!!!!!!  
  
(Devidramon's eyes started to glow red... It was the Red Eye attack. Sasha, Gerta and Ruby  
caught their eyes on his hypnotic attack and fell into a trance. Their eyes were swirling up with  
red and green. Devidramon laughed and walked towards them).  
  
DEVIDRAMON 1:No one can escape Devidramon, even his lunch! Hahaha!!!  
VOICE:Devidramon! Stop!  
  
(Devidramon looked up to see another Devidramon that was bigger then the others and instead of  
being black, he was a metallic silver).  
  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Master! What is it?  
UNKNOWN DIGIMON:These three are friends of the Digidestined! We'll use them as a back-up plan!  
Make them be under MY command!  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Understood, master.  
  
(Devidramon turned back to Sasha, Gerta and Ruby and used his Red Eye attack again).  
  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Here me now. You are now under the command of my master. Who is your master?  
  
(Sasha spoke up in a mono-tone voice).  
  
SASHA:My master is.....  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Argh! You there!  
  
(Gerta stepped up and spoke in a mono-tone voice).  
  
GERTA:My master is......  
DEVIDRAMON:Come on, who is your master?!  
  
(Ruby stepped up next and also spoke in a mono-tone voice).  
  
RUBY:My master is......  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Master, they don't know!  
UNKNOWN DIGIMON:You fool! You haven't told them my name! Tell me that I, MetalDevidramon, is   
their new master and they are my slaves!  
DEVIDRAMON:Right! MetalDevidramon is your master! Who is your master?!  
  
(Sasha, Ruby and Gerta spoke at the same time in their mono-tone voices).  
  
SASHA, RUBY, GERTA:Our master is MetalDevidramon!!  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Excellent! *Laughs* Excellent!  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(Everyone crowded around Izzy's computer as the search for 'Devi' has been completed).  
  
IZZY:Right.... Devimon, DemiDevimon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, IceDevimon, Devidramon AH!  
Here it is! MetalDevidramon!  
  
(Izzy clicked on MetalDevidramon's name and the picture of the Digimon appeared. Information  
about him was at the side).  
  
IZZY:MetalDevidramon is an Ultimate Digimon! Hes one of the Dark Dragons as his type is Virus!  
STRYKER:What attacks does this MetalDevidramon know?  
IZZY:Crimon Metal Claw and Red Beam. BOTH are very dangerous attacks!  
DAVIS:That must be the Digimon I saw! MetalDevidramon!  
MIMI:Well, at least we can stop him with 3 Ultimates, right?  
LANCE:That is correct.  
VOICE:That is WRONG!  
  
(Everyone looked up to see the SAME Devidramon that hypnotised Sasha, Gerta and Ruby, hovering  
over them).  
  
ANGUS:Argh! Devidramon!  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Master MetalDevidramon has asked me to deliver this message to you.  
NINETALESUK:Go and have a bath? Thats what Charlie needs right now.  
CHARLIE:Haha(!) *Looks around* Hey, wheres Sasha, Gerta and Ruby?  
DEVIDRAMON:THATS the message! *Laughs* They are under MetalDevidramon's control now! If you want  
to see them safe and sound, stay out of our attacks!  
  
(Devidramon flew away, leaving the others in shock).  
  
WORMMON:Now, what are we going to do now?  
KEN:I dunno, Wormmon.  
SHANE:We are gonna get my sister and Ruby BACK from that monster!  
VEEMON:Actully, its Digimon.  
SHANE:FORGET IT!  
TENTOMON:We can't take them away, they will be under a deep hypnosis spell.  
ASHLEY:How about we wake them up with cold water?  
SANNABELLE:Yeah.... When people are hypnotised, they are sleeping!  
TENTOMON:It could work.  
DAVIS:Come on then, lets go!  
  
(They got some balloons and filled it with cold water. They each got one, except Tentomon and  
Wormmon, and slowly walked out of the cafe).  
  
DAVIS:Good luck.  
ITCHY:We'll need it.  
  
LOCATION:Northern area of San Fransico.  
  
(10-15 Devidramons were lining up. Behind them were Sasha, Getra and Ruby. The Devidramons were  
listening to MetalDevidramon).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Follow Devis, we are here today to destroy all creatures that has sold their  
souls to the power of light! For we are doing it for the master of Darkness, Daemon!  
  
(As MetalDevidramon kept on talking, a pair of arms appeared out of darkness and took Ruby,  
Gerta and Sasha away....)  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(Davis, Charlie and Shane followed by Veemon, Mimi and Palmon).  
  
DAVIS:We got 'em! We got 'em!  
IZZY:Davis! We looked everywhere but, we couldn't... AHH!  
CHARLIE:You guys searched the western, eastern and southern areas of the city but, those creeps  
held our friends in the northern area.  
BESS:We should have looked at THAT area!  
SANNABELLE:Calm down... Now, line 'em up!  
  
(Charlie, Davis and Shane lined Sasha, Ruby and Gerta up and stepped out of the way. Charlie   
joined Ninetalesuk and Stryker in a water-balloon firing squad).  
  
SANNABELLE:Aim, men! FIRE!  
  
(Throwing the three balloons towards the 3 girls, they soon woke up. Sasha's first reaction  
after she woke up from her trance was she ran over to Charlie and shook him angerly).  
  
SASHA:CHARLIE?!?! WHY AM I WET?!   
CHARLIE:J-J-J-Just c-c-calm d-d-d-down, S-S-Sasha....  
  
(Shane ran over to Ruby and hugged her).  
  
SHANE:Ruby! Are you all right?!  
RUBY:Shane.... What happened?  
GERTA:Yeah... we were looking for the food theif and we met a Devidramon.... Before you know it,  
I blacked out!  
  
(Sasha, calming down, turned around to look at the others).  
  
SASHA:Yeah... me too.  
RUBY:So did I...  
TENTOMON:Which means... you looked into Devidramon's Red Eye attack and got hypnotised, didn't   
you? Just be glad you are all right now.  
  
(The three girls smiled sheepishly and blushed).  
  
SASHA:Yes... Yes we did.  
GERTA:Can we change the subject please?  
IZZY:Sure.... We found out that the Devidramon are led by an Ultimate called MetalDevidramon.  
And thanks to the rescue party by Charlie, Davis, Shane, Mimi, Veemon and Palmon, they were able  
to locate where they are. In the Northern area of the city.  
  
(Itchy looked out of the door and gulped).  
  
ITCHY:Correction, Izzy. They are HERE!!!!!!  
  
(The 15 Devidramon were flying towards them. Davis, Ken, Izzy and Mimi held their DigiVices out  
to Veemon, Wormmon, Tentomon and Palmon).  
  
DAVIS:Quick, you guys!  
KEN:Digivolve!  
  
Veemon Digivolve to...... *Digivolve to Champions* EXVEEMON!!!  
Wormmon Digivolve to...... STINGMON!!!!!  
Palmon Digivolve to....... TOGEMON!!!!!  
Tentomon Digivole to...... KABUTERIMON!!!  
  
(The four Champion Digimon leapt out and started attacking).  
  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Look out!   
DEVIDRAMON 2:Digidestined's Digimon attacking!  
DEVIDRAMON 3:That didn't come out right.  
  
(ExVeemon was the first one to attack).  
  
EXVEEMON:Time for you to disappear! V-Laser!  
  
(A X-like laser appeared from his chest and hitted a Devidramon, causing him to vanish in thin  
air. Kabuterimon came towards a Devidramon, one was behind him).  
  
KABUTERIMON:All right.... Heres a shocking report! Shocking report?! I mean, Electro Shocker!  
  
(Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker hitted the Devidramon in front and destroyed the one behind him  
as well.... The first one fell hard on top of the other one if you don't know what I mean.  
Togemon ran forward, holding her fist out).  
  
TOGEMON:You should practise more! How about this?! Light Speed Jabbing!  
  
(A fury of punchs and a Devidramon vanished. The same Devidramon that hypnotised Sasha and her  
two friends was knocked down by Stingmon).  
  
STINGMON:I hate devils, including devil dragons! Spiking Strike!  
  
(The Devidramon landed on the ground, but was deleted. The others came out to join their Digimon  
friends, cheering).  
  
"STRANGE" by Jasan Radford  
  
Hey!  
It doesn't really matter where you go,  
It makes no difference, baby, who you know,  
This thing has gotten way out of control! (Oh-oh-oh!)  
Hey!  
It doesn't really matter who you are,  
You might as well be a super star,  
'Cause everything has gone way too far! (Oh-oh-oh!)  
  
It's getting stranger, and then,  
It's getting harder to win!  
It's getting digital, then,  
It starts happening all over again!  
  
Hey!  
It makes no difference, baby, what you say,  
It's getting weirder every day by day,  
I think that something's really gone astray! (Ay-ay-ay!)  
Hey!  
It really doesn't matter what you try,  
It's getting even harder to deny,  
'Cause reality has just said goodbye!  
  
It's getting stranger, and then,  
It's getting harder to win!  
It's getting digital, then,  
It starts happening all over again!  
  
It's getting stranger, and then,  
It's getting harder to win!  
It's getting digital, then,  
It starts happening all over again!  
  
ANNABELLE:Good work, you two. We are winning the battle.  
  
(The first Devidramon slowly got up and shot his hand towards Annabelle).  
  
DEVIDRAMON 1:I don't think so! Crimson Claw!  
  
(Annabelle screamed but, Togemon has other ideas. She started spinning).  
  
TOGEMON:Do NOT even think about it! Needle Spray!  
  
(The needles came off Togemon and hitted Devidramon's arm, causing him to flinch. His Crimon Claw  
attack was stopped).  
  
BESS:Hes down! We only got 10 Devidramons to get right off!  
NINETALESUK:Count again, Bess. There are 11 Devidramons!  
BESS:Oh....  
MIMI:Come on, you guys! Finish them off!  
EXVEEMON:We are gonna win this battle!  
KABUTERIMON:Yeah!  
VOICE:I wouldn't think so, you fools.  
  
(They all looked up to see MetalDevidramon landing beside the first Devidramon).  
  
STINGMON:Oh no! MetalDevidramon!  
METALDEVIMON:So, you think you can win eh? Well, I'll soon sort that out.  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Master, I'm so glad you are here.  
METALDEVIDRAMON:*Turning to the first Devidramon* You are a failure!  
  
(MetalDevidramon held his metal clar up towards the first Devidramon).  
  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Master?! What are you doing?!  
METALDEVIDRAMON:I have no use for you or ANY other Devidramons! You hear? I don't need you any  
more! Now.... Goodbye!  
DEVIDRAMON 1:Master!!!!!! NO!!! I'm begging you!!!!! NO!!!!  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Crimson Metal Claw!!!!!  
  
(He slashed the Devidramon and watched him scream and disappeared. He turned to the other 10  
Devidramons while the others watched in shock).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:So long!  
  
(His eyes started to glow red).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Red Beam!  
  
(2 red lasers came out of his eyes and hitted each Devidramon.... They all died and turned into  
data. MetalDevidramon laughed an evil laugh while the others finally recovered).  
  
KEN:Did you guys see that?  
SHAINA:He-He destroyed that Devidramon without any mercy.....  
STRYKER:He also destroyed the other Devidramon, like they were puppets and he has no use for them  
any more.... We got to stop him!  
IZZY:MetalDevidramon is an Ultimate so, our Digimon got to be Ultimates as well! What do you say,  
you guys?  
MIMI:Lets go!  
DAVIS:Lets Stingmon and ExVeemon Digivolve!  
KEN:DNA style!  
  
ExVeemon........ Stingmon....... DNA Digivolve to.... PAILDRAMON!!!!  
  
Togemon Digivolve to..... *Digivolve to Ultimate* LILLYMON!!!  
  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to....... MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!!  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:What?!  
  
(MegaKabuterimon's giant horn glowed and fired a beam of energy towards MetalDevidramon).  
  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:Horn Buster!  
  
(Lillymon putted her hands together to reveal a flower and a small cannon and fired a small  
energy towards MetalDevidramon).  
  
LILLYMON:Flower Cannon!  
  
(The two attacks hurted the evil Digimon).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Argh!!!! You'll pay for that!  
PAILDRAMON:Cable Catcher!  
  
(Paildramon's fingers became cables and wrapped around MetalDevidramon's arms. Paildramon and  
MetalDevidramon came face to face).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Fool! Even if I can't use my Crimson Metal Claw, I can still use my Red Beam!  
PAILDRAMON:Forgotten about THIS?!  
  
(Paildramon brought out two cannon-like guns from his side and pointed it towards the chest of  
MetalDevidramon's. It started to glow....)  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:This..... This can't be happening!!!!!!  
PAILDRAMON:It is! So.... Goodbye! Desperado Blaster!!!!  
  
(The attacks hurted MetalDevidramon and went through his chest. He screamed in anger and pain  
and fell to the floor).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:No... No... NO!!!!!!!! You Digidestined and dogs will pay for this! Mark my devil  
words, Daemon will be back to AVENGE ME!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
(With that, MetalDevidramon vanished.... MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon changed back into Palmon  
and Tentomon. The others cheered while Izzy has something intresting to say).  
  
IZZY:With the Devidramons and MetalDevidramon out of the way... San Fransico is safe now....  
DAVIS:Yeah.... MetalDevidramon was easy to defeat!  
SASHA:Thats because he let his guard down AFTER destroying his OWN team!  
ANNABELLE:Sasha is correct. Even though Ultimate is stronger than Champions doesn't mean that  
MetalDevidramon's attacks can hurt OUR Ultimate friends.  
MIMI:So, what shall we do now?  
KEN:We better get back to Tokyo and pick up our friends at Mystic Ruins while we are on the way.  
CHARLIE:Can we come?  
PALMON:We need the help.  
TENTOMON:Its settled then! Off we go to Mystic Ruins and Tokyo of Japan!  
CHARLIE:Yes!!  
  
Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to...... IMPERIALDRAMON!!!!  
  
DAVIS:All right, everyone get on Imperialdramon and head on over to the locations! Yeeha!!!  
STRYKER:I see he hasn't changed much since our last encounter.  
KEN:I know... Get use to it....  
  
(Everyone boarded Imperialdramon and left San Fransico......)  
  
LOCATION:Dark Ocean.  
  
(Daemon watched the battle and laughed as MetalDevidramon's data was loaded into a glowing orb).  
  
DAEMON:Those fools! Do they really think I can be defeated THAT easily... What fools!  
  
(Daemon opened another vision to see Belladonna, Alaina, Rebecca and Phoenix, still under the   
hypnotic-power of Daemon's Dark Rings, walking through the Digital World).  
  
DAEMON:Excellent. My slaves will destroy the Highton View Terrance seal and I will be free!  
BlackWarGreymon, do you REALLY think you can stop ME by sealing the gate with YOUR strength! Ha!  
  
(Daemon turned back to his attentions on the 6 glowing orbs).  
  
DAEMON:LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, Atolmdramon, Drenholmon, MetalDevidramon. Soon,  
ALL of you will help me take over BOTH the Digital World and the Real World WITHOUT anybody   
stopping ME! Not even the Digidestined, Digimon or ANYONE can STOP me!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Will Daemon's return come true?! Will the Digidestined, Charlie, Sonic and their friends stop  
him in time? Stay tuned..... 


	7. The Time has Come

ESCAPE TO DARKNESS.  
Part 7-The Time has Come. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo, Japan.  
  
(Tai, Sora, Kari, Yolei and their Digimon were waiting for the others).  
  
TAI:Man, whats taking them so long?  
SORA:Be patient, Tai. They will be coming.  
GATOMON:Its gonna be great seeing our old friends again.  
HAWKMON:Correct.  
AGUMON:How long was it since you guys last saw them?  
YOLEI:Three months ago...  
BIYOMON:Meeting the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, that is so great!  
KARI:Look! Here they come!  
  
(As Kari pointed up, Imperialdramon landed a few inches from them. It turned back into Veemon  
and Wormmon with Davis and Ken beside them. Along with them were Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon,  
Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadilliomon, Sonic, Tails, Charlie, Sasha,   
Itchy, Bess, Sannabelle, Ashley, Stryker, Ninetalesuk, Shaina, Annabelle, Lance, Shane, Ruby and  
Angus. After introducing to each other, Izzy walked up to a table and placed his laptop on it.  
He opened it up to show a Digi-volving screen).  
  
IZZY:All right, everyone. Listen up..... I going to explain a bit about Digivolving.  
CHARLIE:What needs to know? You Digivolve to get stronger, thats it!  
TENTOMON:Theres more to it, Charlie.  
  
*Scenes of different Digivolving with Izzy's voice-over*  
  
IZZY:You see.... The Digivices we got are used to help our Digimon Digivolve to their Champion  
stage from Rookie stage.  
  
Agumon Digivolve to......... GREYMON!!!  
  
IZZY:Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari have D3s which are short for Digital, Detect and Discover.  
D3s. Ken also has one but, hasn't got a Digi-egg yet. Each Digi-egg has the crests that matchs  
each of the owners of the D3 perfectly. Davis is Courage and Friendship. Yolei is Love and  
Sincerity. Cody is Knowledge and Reliability. TK is Hope and Kari is Light. With these Digi-eggs,  
their Digimon can use an ancient form of Digivolving, Armour Digivolve!  
  
Veemon Armour Digivolve to........ (Pictures of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon)  
FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!!  
  
IZZY:For the Digimon to Digivolve to the Ultimate.... There are two ways to Digivolve.....  
Either with the power of the tags and crests......  
  
Greymon Digivolve to......... METALGREYMON!!!!  
  
IZZY:Or DNA Digivolve!  
  
ExVeemon....... Stingmon........ DNA Digivolve to........ PAILDRAMON!!!!  
  
IZZY:Agumon, Gabumon and Paildramon can Digivolve to Mega forms... Either Warp-Digivolve.....  
  
Agumon Warp-Digivolve to....... WARGREYMON!!!  
  
IZZY:Or Mega-Digivolve!  
  
Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to....... IMPERIALDRAMON!!!!  
  
*End scenes*  
  
TAI:So, whats your point?  
IZZY:My point is that there are many ways of Digivolving... Long ago, we faced an evil and dark  
Digimon called Myotismon... At that time, we thought the Ultimate level was the strongest level  
ever! Until Myotismon Digivolve to Mega called VenomMyotismon!   
DAVIS:Yeah.... I see what you mean....  
JOE:Yeah... Also, another evil Ultimate Digimon called Etemon was able to Digivolve to its Mega  
form called MetalEtemon.  
IZZY:Myotismon or VenomMyotismon Digivolved again into its stronger form, MaloMyotismon!#  
SASHA:Weres the point?!  
IZZY:My theory is this. Since we have this Myotismon/VenomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon along with  
Etemon/MetalEtemon, I think that somehow or someway, Daemon will Digivolve to a more powerful  
form to defeat us!  
CHARLIE:Huston, we found the point!!  
TAI:If Daemon DOES Digivolve into a more powerful form, we better call up Omnimon!  
TAILS:Whos Omnimon?  
TK:A powerful Mega Digimon, Tails! You see.... DNA Digivolve happened before to create Omnimon!  
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolved together to make Omnimon!  
SONIC:Every second, every minute is wasted, everyone! I know this is important but, how IS  
Daemon gonna get outta there?  
KARI:The defenses between the Digital World and the Highton View Terrance area are weak so,  
there was a seal to close up the gates but.... somehow, it couldn't work until a Mega Digimon  
called BlackWarGreymon gave up his strength and used it to seal the gate!  
TK:Yeah.... Daemon is using Belladonna to destroy the seal! But, Daemon is sealed in the World  
of Darkness, how can he escape from THERE?!  
ANNABELLE:Pretty easy to explain.... Not only will he use Belladonna to destroy the seal, he'll  
also use her powers to bring him to the Digital World!  
LANCE:Where he'll escape!  
DAVIS:This is bad! We better prepare ourselves before the time has come. When it does, we are in  
a battle of our life!  
  
LOCATION:Digital World.  
  
(A giant black rectangle with the yellow-filled outline of BlackWarGreymon sat on top of a giant  
mountain. Belladonna, Alaina, Rebecca and Phoenix arrived, still wearing the Dark Rings around  
their ankles. Belladonna walked up to the seal).  
  
BELLADONNA:I am here, master. The seal where BlackWarGreymon gave up his strength to close the  
portal between the Digital World and Highton View Terrance of the Real World. What shall I do  
now, master?  
DAEMON:(Voice) Destroy it, slave! Then, wait for more instructions!  
BELLADONNA:Of course!  
  
(Belladonna raised her paw in the air, making a fireball. Before she threw it.....)  
  
VOICE:Don't do it!!!!!  
BELLADONNA:What?! Who said that?!  
ALAINA:Belladonna, LOOK!  
  
(Belladonna turned around to see a spirit that looked like WarGreymon, but its black).  
  
BELLADONNA:So, its YOU! The infamous BlackWarGreymon!  
BLACKWARGREYMON:That is me! You are Belladonna, aren't you? Mistress of the Dark Hound world?  
BELLADONNA:Yes, its me! What do you want from me?!  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Whatever you are going to do, think twice before you do! Otherwise, the results  
can be dangerous!  
ALAINA:We will NEVER think! We must do what our master Daemon tell us to!  
  
(BlackWarGreymon's spirit pointed to the Dark Rings on their ankles).  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:You are under his control, I can see why you can't think. You minds are coulded  
with darkness of hypnosis! For a Dark Ring can control a Rookie or Champion Digimon, it can't  
control Ultimate! For their powers are stronger than you think they are!  
REBECCA:What are you trying to say?!  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Belladonna, you must fight Daemon's control! You must fight it! If you destroy  
this seal, you'll bring disaster to us all, including YOU!  
BELLADONNA:Ha!  
BLACKWARGREYMON:I know you are evil to the bone, even to kill your own daughter, Sannabelle,  
but, I know that you have heart of darkness, you wouldn't take this chance!  
BELLADONNA:........  
BLACKWARGREYMON:But, you are taking this chance as Daemon is telling you to.... You must think of  
your free will! Fight it! Fight Daemon's control!  
BELLADONNA:I thank you for helping me but....  
  
(Belladonna threw the fireball to the seal and destroyed it!)  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BELLADONNA:I live for darkness and Daemon is my dark master! HAHAHA!!!!!#  
  
(Belladonna threw her head up high and held her paws into the air).  
  
BELLADONNA:Master! I have destroyed the seal! Come forth into the Digital World!  
  
(A portal opened in the sky and Daemon came out with LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon,  
Atolmdramon, Drenholmon and MetalDevidramon. They landed in front of Belladonna and her team).  
  
DAEMON:You done well, slave!  
BELLADONNA:I live to serve you, master Daemon.  
LADYDEVIMON:Ah! It feels good to be free!  
SKULLSATAMON:Yes, I have a few things to say to that Imperialdramon!  
METALDEVIDRAMON:I'll slash those Digidestined for GOOD this time!  
DAEMON:Calm yourselfs! We must lure these Digidestined and pull them off their guard! Now, I'm  
going to pair you up and cause some trouble to get the Digidestined to come out and play.  
Drenholmon and MarineDevimon, you two will attack the harbour!  
MARINEDEVIMON:Of course, Daemon.  
DRENHOLMON:We shall lure these Digi-fools and their friends into the sea!  
  
(Daemon opened the portal in the sky and turned to MarineDevimon and Drenholmon).  
  
DAEMON:Enter!  
  
(MarineDevimon and Drenholmon jumped and went through the portal).  
  
DAEMON:LadyDevimon and Atolmdramon! You two shall cause trouble in the downtown area like you did  
before 5 years ago!  
LADYDEVIMON:Of course, Daemon.  
ATOLMDRAMON:I'll be amazed how the Digidestined can defeat 2 strong evil Ultimates in one blast!  
DAEMON:Then, go!  
  
(LadyDevimon and Atolmdramon flew into the air and through the portal. Daemon turned to the two  
remaining evil Digimon, SkullSatamon and MetalDevidramon).  
  
DAEMON:Now, you two shall work together and choose a suitable area to cause a lot of trouble!  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Of course, sir.  
SKULLSATAMON:What about you, Daemon?  
DAEMON:Be patient, my team. I shall reveal to those Digidestined and their fate!  
  
(BlackWarGreymon's spirit was still there but, he can't do anything to stop them).  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Daemon!! You'll never get away with this!  
DAEMON:Hmm? Oh, the spirit of the late famous BlackWarGreymon. Whats wrong? Can't do a thing  
since WE are winning?!  
BLACKWARGREYMON:*Growl* Daemon, the Digidestined destroyed the infamous Myotismon WHO has a even  
darker soul than YOURS! If they destroyed Myotismon, they'll defeat YOU again!  
DAEMON:They will NEVER win against ME! I let my guard down but, not this time!   
VOICE:Hold it!  
  
(They turned around to see Azulongmon flying towards them... Following him on the ground were  
Leomon, Ogermon, Andromon and Pixiemon).  
  
AZULONGMON:Daemon! Stop! You can not win!  
DAEMON:Hahaha!!!!!! MetalDevidramon, SkullSatamon! GO!  
  
(MetalDevidramon and SkullSatamon jumped through the portal. Daemon, using his magic, lifted  
Belladonna, Alaina, Rebecca and Phoenix and started to hover towards the portal).  
  
DAEMON:So long, and I'll say goodbye to the Digidestined for you ALL!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
(With that, Daemon and his cronies went through the portal and shuts it behind him).  
  
LEOMON:NO!!!!! Blast it!!! We are too late to stop them!!!!  
OGERMON:Daemon sure has a large ego inside of him.  
PIXIEMON:Azulongmon, what shall we do now?!  
AZULONGMON:Theres nothing we can do.... For now...  
ANDROMON:I think we shall repair the seal so Daemon can't escape again.  
AZULONGMON:Good idea... Lets do it!  
  
(Leomon turned to BlackWarGreymon's spirit).  
  
LEOMON:BlackWarGreymon, will you be okay?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:I.... I failed to stop her....  
LEOMON:It couldn't be helped, we are not blaming you....  
OGERMON:But, we do have a problem... Now the seal has been broken, what shall we use to power up  
the NEW seal?!  
BLACKWARGREYMON:When Belladonna destroyed the seal, she didn't destroyed ME! I sensed Belladonna  
and her friends' presence as they were arriving so, I quickly got out... along with my strength  
that was powering the seal. I left some in the seal in case I was wrong....  
ANDROMON:Then, it is settled... We shall repair a new seal to close the world between the Highton  
View Terrance and the Digital World.  
OGERMON:But... what about Daemon?!  
AZULONGMON:It looks like the Digidestined has to face him... again....  
LEOMON:Good luck, my friends....  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Port.  
  
(MarineDevimon and Drenholmon were causing trouble.... After a few damages to the port and a few  
screams from the people....)  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:This is too easy...  
DRENHOLMON:You know... I was expecting the Digidestined to arrive soon... I wonder when...  
  
(Then, in front of them was.... IKKAKUMON!!!!)  
  
IKKAKUMON:Hello, Drenholmon! Remember ME?! Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
(Ikkakumon fired two missles, knocking them down).  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:Argh! We shouldn't let our guard down!  
DRENHOLMON:Your right!  
  
(Joe was seen on the edge of a pier).  
  
JOE:Okay, Ikkakumon! Get 'em!  
  
Ikkakumon Digivolve to........... ZUDOMON!!!!  
  
(TK, Cody and Mimi joined Joe to the battle).  
  
Armadilliomon Armour Digivolve to....... (Pictures of Gomamon, Ikkakumon and Zudomon)  
SUBMARIMON, THE RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEA!!!  
  
Patamon Digivolve to...... ANGEMON!!!!  
  
Palmon Digivolve to....... TOGEMON!!!!! Togemon Digivolve to...... LILLYMON!!!!  
  
(Angemon and Lillymon flew through the air with Submarimon swimming through the sea).  
  
LILLYMON:Get ready to die, creep!  
MARINEDEVIMON:Thats what you think, fools!   
DRENHOLMON:Yes! We shall battle again!  
  
(MarineDevimon and Drenholmon dove into the water and vanished).  
  
ZUDOMON:They are gone!!!!!  
SUBMARIMON:Where did they go?!  
ANGEMON:I don't know but, we WILL face them again sooner or later!  
  
LOCATION:Downtown Tokyo.  
  
(LadyDevimon and Atolmdramon landed in the middle of the streets, watching people running and  
screaming past them).  
  
LADYDEVIMON:Ah... the pleasure watching people in total fear, eh Atolmdramon?  
ATOLMDRAMON:Yes, LadyDevimon. It IS a pleasure!  
VOICE:The pleasures over!  
  
(The two villains turned around to see Charlie, Sasha, Ninetalesuk, Shaina, Shane, Ruby, Ashley,  
Itchy, Bess, Sannabelle and Angus).  
  
CHARLIE:You going down!  
LADYDEVIMON:You think you can stop us?!  
SASHA:Not us.... THEM!  
  
(Sasha pointed to Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Aquilmon, Sora, Birdramon, Matt and Garurumon).  
  
NINETALESUK:Say goodnight!   
SHAINA:Or goodday if you prefer...  
  
Gatomon Digivolve to....... ANGEWOMON!!!  
  
Birdramon Digivolve to...... GARUDAMON!!  
  
Garurumon Digivolve to...... WEREGARURUMON!!  
  
(Aquilmon, Angewomon, Garudamon and WereGarurumon charged towards LadyDevimon and Atolmdramon.  
They stopped when they say them smoking).  
  
LADYDEVIMON:This is a short battle but, we must be leaving.  
ATOLMDRAMON:But, do not fret, we SHALL meet again! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
(The two villains vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the others behind confused).  
  
YOLEI:Their gone!  
MATT:What they are trying to prove?!  
RUBY:I think they are setting a trap for us.  
SANNABELLE:Don't let your guard down, everyone! I hope the others are all right!  
  
LOCATION:Middle area of Tokyo.  
  
Greymon Digivolve to..... METALGREYMON!!  
  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to...... MEGAKABUTERIMON!!  
  
ExVeemon..... Stingmon...... DNA Digivolve to....... PAILDRAMON!!  
  
(Tai, Izzy, Sonic, Tails, Davis, Ken, Annabelle and Lance watched as MetalGreymon, Paildramon  
and MegaKabuterimon faced SkullSatamon and MetalDevidramon).  
  
DAVIS:Here we go again with the battle!  
KEN:Get him, Paildramon!  
  
(SkullSatamon turned to MetalDevidramon).  
  
SKULLSATAMON:Things are looking up for us all!  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Yes... let me bring that one back to double Rookies. That way, Imperialdramon  
can't save the day!  
SKULLSATAMON:Yes!  
  
(SkullSatamon jumped and zoomed around Paildramon).  
  
PAILDRAMON:Hey, stand still you!  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Crimson Metal Claw!  
  
(Quickly, MetalDevidramon's attack knocked Paildramon down! He de-Digivolved back into Veemon  
and Wormmon).  
  
SONIC:Whoa! He was fast!  
TAI:This is crazy! We are doing the same thing! 5 years ago, we faced MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon  
and LadyDevimon! Now, they have MetalDevidramon, Atolmdramon and Drenholmon! We have 6 problems!  
TAILS:They are taking Paildramon down because they know they can not stand up to a Mega attack  
from Imperialdramon!  
KEN:Thats right! We need help!  
VOICE:You guys!  
  
(The others looked in front to see Kari, Joe, Charlie and the others running towards them. One  
notice is that Angemon Digivolved into MagnaAngemon and Armadilliomon Digivolved into Ankylomon).  
  
SASHA:We are coming!  
SONIC:Is the other bad dudes gone?!  
KARI:No, they are still around somewhere!  
  
(4 smokes and LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Drenholmon and Atolmdramon appeared out of nowhere.  
With SkullSatamon and MetalDevidramon, they surrounded Veemon).  
  
VEEMON:Uh oh...  
DAVIS:Veemon!!! NO!  
ATOLMDRAMON:Quickly, destroy Veemon!  
SONIC:Your right, Tails! They are trying to destroy Veemon!  
SHANE:Without Veemon, he and Wormmon can't DNA Digivolve which means... Imperialdramon will not  
exist anymore!  
ANGEWOMON:Come on, everyone! We have to save Veemon!  
ANKYLOMON:We are coming, little friend!  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Too late! *Laughs*  
LANCE:Annabelle!  
ANNABELLE:What?!  
LANCE:The miracle tag! Use it!  
ANNABELLE:Right!  
  
(Annabelle reached into her back-pack and brought out a small necklace with a golden wings on  
it. She held into the sky).  
  
ANNABELLE:Oh, god of miracles! Please help us destroy these dark and evil Digimon! Help us!  
  
(The miracle tag glew and changed into a Golden Digi-egg. It flew into Davis' hand).  
  
DAVIS:Its... Its.... Its the Golden Digi-egg of Miracles!  
CHARLIE:Uses its power, NOW!!!!  
DAVIS:Veemon! Hold on!!!! GOLDEN ARMOUR-ENERGIZE!!!!  
  
(Veemon took a giant leap into the air with the Golden Digi-egg following him... When Veemon  
was covered by the light from the Golden Digi-egg... He came out as....)  
  
Veemon Golden Armour Digivolve to............. MAGNAMON!!!!!!  
  
AQUILMON:Magnamon, a Golden Armour Digimon. His attack power feels like a Mega Digimon! His most  
greatest attack ever is the Magna Blast!  
DAVIS:Magnamon! Its all up to you now!  
MAGNAMON:Don't worry, Davis! I'm ready to stop these creeps!  
ATOLMDRAMON:Hahaha!!!!! You are foolish, Magnamon! One Golden Armour Digimon against 6 Ultimate  
Digimon?! You either brave or foolish!  
LADYDEVIMON:Never mind... Lets get rid of him!   
  
(The 6 evil Digimon charged towards Magnamon.... Although his face was covered by a golden mask,  
Magnamon was... smiling...)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Will Magnamon defeat MetalDevidramon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Atolmdramon, Drenholmon and  
SkullSatamon WITHOUT getting hurt by them?! Stay tuned.... 


	8. Moments left to a Miracle!

ESCAPE TO DARKNESS.  
Part 8-Moments left to a Miracle! By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Tokyo, Japan.

DAVIS:GOLDEN ARMOUR-ENERGIZE!

(Veemon took a giant leap into the air with the Golden Digi-egg following him... When Veemon  
was covered by the light from the Golden Digi-egg... He came out as...)

Veemon Golden Armour Digivolve to... MAGNAMON!

AQUILMON:Magnamon, a Golden Armour Digimon. His attack power feels like a Mega Digimon! His most  
greatest attack ever is the Magna Blast!  
DAVIS:Magnamon! Its all up to you now!  
MAGNAMON:Don't worry, Davis! I'm ready to stop these creeps!  
ATOLMDRAMON:Hahaha! You are foolish, Magnamon! One Golden Armour Digimon against 6 Ultimate  
Digimon! You either brave or foolish!  
LADYDEVIMON:Never mind... Lets get rid of him!

(The 6 evil Digimon charged towards Magnamon... Although his face was covered by a golden mask,  
Magnamon was... smiling... MetalDevidramon was smiling as well).

METALDEVIDRAMON:This is it! Goodbye, Magnamon! Crimson Metal Claw!

(He threw his claw towards Magnamon. The Golden Armour Digimon raised his hand and...)

MAGNAMON:Magna Punch!

(Magnamon's fist and MetalDevidramon's claws collied with each other, causing a small explosion.  
When the smoke was away, MetalDevidramon was screaming in pain... His claw was gone...)

METALDEVIDRAMON:ARGH!  
MAGNAMON:How did that feel, creep!

(Before MetalDevidramon could reply to Magnamon in cursing way, he saw his whole arm disappeared  
into data. Then, his other arm...)

METALDEVIDRAMON:Whats happening to me! What IS happening!  
MAGNAMON:Its easy... When I countered your Crimson Metal Claw... It caused a reaction inside  
your body...  
METALDEVIDRAMON:What? I'm dying! NO! It can't be! You'll pay!

(With that, MetalDevidramon vanished into thin air. Magnamon floated in the sky... waiting for  
the next evil Ultimate Digimon to attack).

MAGNAMON:I'm waiting...

(MarineDevimon stepped up).

MARINEDEVIMON:Growls You may have defeated MetalDevidramon, but you won't defeat ME!

(MarineDevimon breathed in and blew a flaming ink towards Magnamon).

MARINEDEVIMON:Dark Deluge!

(But, Magnamon just flew downwards, did a quick spin towards MarineDevimon and brought his leg  
and kicked him through the stomach).

MAGNAMONM:Magna Kick!

(MarineDevimon yelled in pain and fell to the floor).

MARINEDEVIMON:He... He... won...

(MarineDevimon vanished. LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, Atolmdramon and Drenholmon were shocked).

LADYDEVIMON:This is impossible! He defeated MetalDevidramon AND MarineDevimon and he hasn't  
even broken a sweat yet!

(Sonic turned to Annabelle).

SONIC:Whatever you did, Annabelle, that Miracle Tag sure did the trick. Not only it changed into  
the Golden Digi-egg of Miracles and make Veemon into Magnamon, but it also powered Magnamon up!  
ANNABELLE:Incredible...  
CHARLIE:Azulongmon...  
MATT:What about him?  
SASHA:Azulongmon told us before he left to use two Miracle Tags on Angemon, Angewomon, WarGreymon  
and MetalGarurumon!  
DAVIS:Why?  
NINETALESUK:I dunno but, looks like we have to wait if Magnamon is losing.  
KEN:I don't think so...

(LadyDevimon and Drenholmon fired their attacks together. Magnamon fired as well).

LADYDEVIMON:Darkness Wave!  
DRENHOLMON:Electric Blast!  
MAGNAMON:Magna Blast!

(Magnamon's attack blew LadyDevimon's and Drenholmon's attack back. Then, Magnamon's attack made  
a huge hit on LadyDevimon, causing her to vanish as well).

LADYDEVIMON:NO! YOU'LL PAY!

(Drenholmon, SkullSatamon and Atolmdramon started to attack together).

DRENHOLMON:We'll never lose to you! Electric Blast!  
SKULLSATAMON:MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, MetalDevidramon, you may have beaten THEM! But, YOU will  
never withstand THIS! Nail Bone!  
ATOLMDRAMON:Prepare to die! MAGNAMON! Beserker Rage!  
MAGNAMON:I don't think so! Magna Blast!

(Magnamon fired his attack again and destroyed the other three's attacks. Amazingly, Drenholmon,  
SkullSatamon and Atolmdramon were SCARED).

SKULLSATAMON:Hes... Hes invincible!  
ATOLMDRAMON:We... We are done for!  
DRENHOLMON:No!

(Magnamon flew towards them, powering up his most deadly attack ever!)

MAGNAMON:Its the end for you! MAGNA EXPLOSION!

(Magnamon glew a blinding gold and covered SkullSatamon, Drenholmon and Atolmdramon! They all  
screamed and started to disappear...)

SKULLSATAMON:NO!  
DRENHOLMON:WE LOST TO AN ARMOUR DIGIMON!  
ATOLMDRAMON:WE FAILED YOU, DAEMON!

(As the golden light slowly disappeared... The once evil Digimon called MetalDevidramon.  
SkullSatamon, Atolmdramon, MetalDevidramon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon were all gone...  
Defeated by one golden Digimon... As the others uncovered their eyes, they saw Veemon standing  
on his own and started running up to Davis).

VEEMON:I did it! I did it, Davis! They are gone!  
DAVIS:Yeah, buddy!

(MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, MangaAngemon, Aquilmon, Ankylomon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon and  
MegaKabuterimon changed back into Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadilliomon, Biyomon,  
Palmon, Gomamon and Tentomon. Angewomon didn't changed back into Gatomon after Kari told her not  
to yet...)

IZZY:No time to party, you guys... We still have one Digimon left to defeat and he is REALLY  
dangerous... You know who he is...  
STRYKER:Daemon!  
SONIC:Yep... the final battle!

LOCATION:Above Tokyo...

(Daemon used his powers, lifting Belladonna, Alaina, Rebecca and Phoenix into the air. They were  
asleep. The Dark Rings were off their ankles).

DAEMON:Belladonna, your usefulness has come to an end! So, I'll send you and your friends to  
the Mystic Ruins jungle and will NEVER be haunted by Annabelle EVER again!

(Belladonna, Alaina, Rebecca and Phoenix vanished and headed to the Mystic Ruins... All Daemon  
does is...)

DAEMON:Its time, Digidestined! Time for your doom!

LOCATION:Tokyo, Japan.

(The skys started to darknen as everyone looked up into the sky and Daemon appeared).

DAEMON:Digidestined, I have returned!  
TK:Daemon!  
TAILS:Tha...Thats Daemon!  
TENTOMON:Yes! Hes not TOO nice at all...

(Daemon landed a few meters away from them... He silently laughed).

DAEMON:When you sealed me into the World of Darkness, you thought you have seen the last of me..  
Right? Well, YOUR WRONG!

(Thunder claps around Daemon as he started to glow).

DAEMON:This time... your doom is at hand! Laughs

(As he glowed, he started to grow bigger and bigger. Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken turned to Agumon,  
Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon).

MATT:You guys!  
TAI:Digivolve!  
KEN:And hurry!  
DAVIS:Pronto!

Agumon Warp-Digivolve to... WARGREYMON!

Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to... METALGARURUMON!

Veemon/Wormmon Digivolve to... EXVEEMON/STINGMON!

ExVeemon... Stingmon... DNA Digivolve to... PAILDRAMON!

Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to... IMPERIALDRAMON!

(WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon raced towards Daemon! Firing their attacks  
together in order to stop him!)

WARGREYMON:Terra Force!  
METALGARURUMON:Metal Wolf Claw!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Positron Laser!

(Before the three attacks from the 3 Mega Digimon could hurt Daemon, Daemon appeared in his  
new form and destroyed the attacks).

WARGREYMON:We are too late!  
METALGARURUMON:Hes Digivolved to a more powerful form!  
DAEMON:Thats right! I am know known as SKULLDAEMON!

(Davis shouted to Imperialdramon).

DAVIS:Imperialdramon! Do something!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Right!

Imperaldramon Mode Change to... FIGHTER MODE!

SKULLDAEMON:It doesn't matter if Imperialdramon is in Dragon Mode or Fighter Mode, I will still  
win the fight!

(Izzy was looking through his Digi-Dex on his lap-top).

IZZY:Come on... Come on... Ah, here it is!  
SHANE:Tell us!  
IZZY:SkullDaemon, a Mega Digimon! Yikes! His attack is called the Inferno of Death! Hes stronger  
than before now!  
ITCHY:What are we going to do! What are we going to do!  
SKULLDAEMON:Die! Laughs Inferno of Death!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:NO! I don't think so! Positron Laser!

(Imperialdramon FM's Positron Laser and SkullDaemon's Inferno of Death collided together! Sonic  
turned to Annabelle).

ANNABELLE:What!  
SONIC:The Miracle Tags! Use them!  
PATAMON:Hold up a sec!

Patamon Digivolve to... ANGEMON!

ANGEMON:All right!

(Annabelle brought out 4 Miracle Tags and handed one to Charlie, one to Sonic, one to Stryker  
and one to Ninetalesuk. Tai, Matt, Kari and TK held their Digivices out).

ANGEWOMON:Come on, Angemon!  
ANGEMON:Okay, Angewomon!

(Angemon and Angewomon flew with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon towards SkullDaemon).

ANNABELLE:God of Miracles, please help us! Help us defeat the darkness coming from SkullDaemon! I  
beg you! Help us all!

(The 4 tags glew in front of the 4 Digivices as well as the 4 Digimon).

TAI:WARGREYMON!  
MATT:METALGARURUMON!  
TK:ANGEMON!  
KARI:ANGEWOMON!

TAI/MATT/TK/KARI:Digivolve NOW!

Angemon Warp-Digivolve to... SERAPHIMON!

Angewomon Mega-Digivolve to... MAGNADRAMON!

(WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon glew and joined together).

WarGreymon... MetalGarurumon... Mega-DNA Digivolve to... OMNIMON!

SKULLDAEMON:What!

(Seraphimon, Magnadramon and Omnimon landed beside Imperialdramon FM, facing against SkullDaemon.  
The others were amazed by their apperances).

DAVIS:Omnimon is BACK!  
KARI:Magnadramon is... beautiful...  
TK:So is Seraphimon... They are amazing...  
ANNABELLE:This is truely a miracle...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next story will be the final battle! The Hero side-Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Omnimon and also,  
Imperialdramon Fighter Mode! The Dark side-SkullDaemon! Who will win!


	9. Final Battle against SkullDaemon

ESCAPE TO DARKNESS.  
Part 9-Final Battle against SkullDaemon. By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Tokyo, Japan.

(When the evil Mega Digimon, Daemon, Digivolved to a more powerful form, SkullDaemon... A miracle  
happened on 4 Digimon!)

TAI:WARGREYMON!  
MATT:METALGARURUMON!  
TK:ANGEMON!  
KARI:ANGEWOMON!

TAI/MATT/TK/KARI:Digivolve NOW!

Angemon Warp-Digivolve to... SERAPHIMON!

Angewomon Mega-Digivolve to... MAGNADRAMON!

(WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon glew and joined together).

WarGreymon... MetalGarurumon... Mega-DNA Digivolve to... OMNIMON!

PALMON:We'll start off the introduction of the 3 new Digimon with Omnimon! Combined with two  
Mega Digimon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, this is one of the most powerful Digimon you'll  
EVER seen! His attack is Transected Sword and his most powerful attack is called the unstoppable  
Supreme Cannon!

TENTOMON:Next Digimon is Seraphimon. He is the Mega form of Angemon! He is the high ranking of  
ALL angel Digimon. His most powerful attack is Seven Heavens, along with Hallowed Knuckle, you  
won't stand up to this Digimon.

GOMAMON:Our third and final new Digimon alley is called Magnadramon! She is the Mega form of  
Angewomon. She will strike fear into the hearts of evil with her Fire Tornado and Dragon Fire!

(Omnimon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon landed beside Imperialdramon Fighter Mode).

SKULLDAEMON:So... Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Omnimon, Imperialdramon... All of your are foolish  
enough to face ME!  
MAGNADRAMON:SkullDaemon, your evil plans are history! You have brought nothing but pain and  
suffering to all people in the Real World and in the Digital World!  
SERAPHIMON:SkullDaemon, what do you have to say for yourself in your own defence?  
SKULLDAEMON:Nothing! HAHAHA! If you think that MaloMyostismon was tough, wait till you see  
my POWERS!

(SkullDaemon brought out a staff make out of a skull and bones and held it towards the 4 Mega  
Digimon. The hollow eyes of the skull glowed... Izzy looked through his Digi-Dex again).

CHARLIE:What is he using!  
STRYKER:Doesn't look his his Inferno of Death to me...  
IZZY:Let me see... SkullDaemon... Mega level... Powerful attack is Inferno of Death...  
Ahhh! His second attack is called the Rays of Dead!  
SKULLDAEMON:That is right... Let me show you... RAYS OF DEAD!

(2 blood-red lasers came out of the skull and headed towards Imperialdramon FM, Seraphimon,  
Magnadramon and Omnimon... An explosion occured... When everyone uncovered their eyes...)

TAILS:Where are they? Imperialdramon? Magnadramon? Omnimon? Seraphimon?  
SORA:It... It can't be... They... They are gone...

(Davis, Ken, Tai, Matt, Kari and TK stood there, shocked of losing their Digimon. SkullDaemon  
laughed and turned his staff towards them).

SASHA:Oh no!  
SKULLDAEMON:Laughs I told you... even if you have Magnadramon, Seraphimon, Imperialdramon and  
Omnimon to face me, YOU'LL NEVER WIN! Say goodbye, Digidestined and friends. Rays of...  
VOICE:Transected Sword!

(A sword came out of nowhere and Omnimon appeared with it. He slashed SkullDaemon's staff to  
pieces. Then, struck the villain down).

OMNIMON:Surprised, huh?  
SKULLDAEMON:Your alive! Impossible!  
OMNIMON:It will take more than the Rays of Death to defeat me and the others. Right, guys?  
SKULLDAEMON:WHAT!

(Magndramon came out of the sky and started to spin a whirling fire).

MAGNADRAMON:Tornado Fire!

(It struck SkullDaemon down with an incredible force. Seraphimon appeared in front of SkullDaemon  
with a glowing fist).

SERAPHIMON:Hallowed Knuckle!

(SkullDaemon stepped back from Seraphimon's blast. Imperialdramon FM appeared behind him).

IMPERIALDRAMON FM:My turn! Giga Crusher!

(The Giga Crusher pushed SkullDaemon forward with tons of pain inside of him...)

SKULLDAEMON:Impossible... I'm... I'm the most powerful Digimon in the world... How can this  
happen to me!  
TAI:The same thing for Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon,  
Machinedramon, Piedmon, MetalEtemon, Apocalymon, Kimeramon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, MaloMyotismon  
and including the old Daemon...  
STRYKER:You faced a lot of evil Digimon, didn't ya?  
TAI:...THEY WILL NEVER WIN!  
SKULLDAEMON:Oh yes? Inferno of Death!

(SkullDaemon's attack headed stright to the 4 Mega Digimon... but, they had other plans...)

IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Finish him off, you guys! Positron Laser!  
MAGNADRAMON:Goodbye, SkullDaemon! Dragon Fire!  
SERAPHIMON:Its time to end this battle! Seven Heavens!  
OMNIMON:Sayanora, SkullDaemon! Supreme Cannon!

(The four attacks struck SkullDaemon, making a hold throughout his chest... It was over...)

SKULLDAEMON:NO! I... I can't be destroyed! How... How can this be...?  
Growls No...

(With that, SkullDaemon was gone... but, a giant white flashed appeared in front of everyone).

SONIC:Now what!

LOCATION:Unknown...

(Standing in a white world... ExVeemon, Stingmon, Angemon, Angewomon, WarGreymon and  
MetalGarurumon stood there, wondering what has happened).

EXVEEMON:This is weird...  
STINGMON:You can say that again...  
EXVEEMON:This is weird... I thought you and me were Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode...  
ANGEMON:What ever happened... this world must have brought us to the stages before we become our  
most powerful selves.  
ANGEWOMON:The could be right... I Digivolved from Angewomon to become Magnadramon while Angemon  
became Seraphimon.  
WARGREYMON:Me and MetalGarurumon were Omnimon so...  
METALGARURUMON:Were the heck are we?

(An familiar figure floated in front of them).

STINGMON:Its SkullDaemon!  
ANGEWOMON:No, Stingmon! Its just Daemon...  
DAEMON:You have finally defeated me... How amazing... At the last battle, it was Imperialdramon,  
Silphymon and Shakkoumon... and, now... I'm finished...  
WARGREYMON:Why don't you go away now! Otherwise we'll...  
DAEMON:You'll do WHAT! In moments, you'll leave this world... I'm only here to tell you a small  
but, a very powerful warning...  
METALGARURUMON:What is that!  
DAEMON:One of these days... one of my 6 minions that Magnamon destroyed before I became my more  
powerful form... will return as a more powerful being... soon, you'll have to join with  
another bunch of children with Digimon... but, not Digidestined...  
EXVEEMON:Not Digidestined... then what?

(Daemon was starting to disappear).

DAEMON:D... D...  
ANGEMON:Daemon?  
DAEMON:Digimon... Tamers!  
EXVEEMON:Tamers!  
DAEMON:Tamers... So long... Digimon...

(Daemon silently vanished into the air... Daemon and SkullDaemon were gone! FOREVER!)

LOCATION:Tokyo, Japan.

(When the light gone away, ExVeemon, Stingmon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Angemon and Angewomon  
were back as Imperialdramon FM, Omnimon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon).

IMPERIALDRAMON FM:We are back as our powerful forms!  
NINETALESUK:What are you guys talking about?  
SERAPHIMON:Nothing...

(Imperialdramon FM, Omnimon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon changed back into Veemon, Wormmon,  
Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and Gatomon. Everyone cheered, the battle was over).

SONIC:That was COOL!  
ASHLEY:This is better than that battle 3 months ago...  
STRYKER:Thanks for bringing back bad memories(!)  
ASHLEY:Sheepishly Heh... sorry...  
DAVIS:We should have a party for our greatest victory since the battle against MaloMyotismon!  
EVERYONE:Yeah!

(As everyone went off to make a party, Veemon, Gabumon, Wormmon, Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon were  
have a secret conversation).

VEEMON:What did Daemon meant 'Tamers'?  
GATOMON:I don't know... but, we better not tell the others... We need a good rest...  
WORMMON:If you say so...  
AGUMON:One of Daemon's old 6 minions will be back... Who could it be?  
PATAMON:Lets leave it... come on, lets party!  
GABUMON:Hey! Wait for us!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Time for the conslusion, with some entertainment from Dr. Robotnik... Sniggers


	10. The End

ESCAPE TO DARKNESS.  
Part 10-The End. By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Mystic Ruins jungle area.

(Robotnik stood by the window, shouting. Behind him were Nack, Belladonna, Alaina, Rebecca,  
Carface, Killer and Phoenix).

ROBOTNIK:Oh... NOW you mention US!  
NACK:Who are you shouting to, Robotnik?  
ROBOTNIK:The writer of course! Why weren't WE mentioned during the battle!  
KILLER:Have you ever faced a Mega Digimon before?  
ROBOTNIK:Thank you for not mentioning us in the battle, writer!

(Robotnik walked to his chair and started typing on the computer after placing a CD in the  
computer drive).

ROBOTNIK:But... it HAS been a good story, hasn't it?  
BELLADONNA:A good story! My mind was being controlled by Daemon!  
NACK:And, you didn't got hit on the nose with a Metal Sonic Mk 3 robot head!  
ROBOTNIK:Ah... but, thats all going to change. This CD I'm loading on my computer came from  
the space colony ARK! My grandfather has some intresting information on here! There! On the  
screen! What does it say!  
CARFACE:'How to make a Chili-Burger'...  
ROBOTNIK:WHAT! THATS IT! NO MORE RECIPES FROM MY GRANDFATHER!  
BELLADONNA:Calm youself, doctor. We are back together... and someday... we WILL return... but,  
not right now.  
ROBOTNIK:Why not?  
BELLADONNA:Daemon used up all my powers. It will take some time till I'm fully recovered.  
NACK:In that case... What shall we do now, Robotnik?  
ROBOTNIK:Start off, I'll give you $70 to keep on working for me. Second, we shall be back, Sonic  
the Hedgehog! Mark my words, WE SHALL BE BACK!

LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe, San Fransico.

(AFter using Imperialdramon, the gang all decided to have a victory party... whilst this was  
happening... Sora talked to Tai, Stryker, Charlie, Sonic and Davis).

SORA:Tai... you missed out a few Digimon.  
TAI:Oh, really?  
SORA:Yeah...  
STRYKER:What evil Digimon did you faced then?  
SORA:Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, MetalEtemon,  
Machinedramon, Apocalymon, Piedmon, Kuramon, Infermon, Diaboromon, Kimeramon, Arukenimon,  
Mummymon, Daemon, MaloMyotismon and SkullDaemon.  
CHARLIE:You Digidestined SURE faced a lotta evil Digimon, didn't ya!  
DAVIS:Laughs Yeah, we did!  
SONIC:Well, Daemon may be defeated but, we still have Eggman and Belladonna to stop as they are  
still out there!  
TAI:We can still handle them!  
CHARLIE:Robotnik couldn't defeat us if he made a robot that look like a small caterpiller for  
crying out loud!

(Ninetalesuk walked behind Stryker and tapped him on the shoulder).

NINETALESUK:Stryker, you gonna be okay?  
STRYKER:I'm gonna be all right, buddy. I might as well be thankful for Daemon to control  
Belladonna and Alaina. I mean... Alaina used me to get into AngelFlights HQ when it was still  
in business... Belladonna being a slave was the best punishment shes EVER gonna get.  
NINETALESUK:I dunno if I wanna disagree with ya or appluse ya for saying that... We'll let time  
take its toll. We'll just wait and see...

(In a corner... Veemon, Wormmon, Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon and Gabumon were talking...)

PATAMON:Was Daemon REALLY telling the truth?  
AGUMON:I dunno... Who were the 6 evil Digimon that worked for Daemon again?  
WORMMON:LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, Atolmdramon, Drenholmon and MetalDevidramon.  
So, its one of them that will return...  
GABUMON:But... who?  
VEEMON:Lets forget about all this, you guys. Daemon is an evil Digimon. He could be lying...  
GATOMON:I wouldn't think so... When Patamon first Digivolve to Angemon and defeated the evil  
Devimon... Devimon said that we'll face evil Digimon that are more powerful than himself...  
He was right...  
GABUMON:How did you know that! You weren't there when me and the others were battling Devimon.  
Before Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon joined with us.. along with Kari...  
GATOMON:Patamon told me all about the battle, Gabumon.  
VEEMON:Also... Daemon mentioned about... whats that word again... erm... Tamers!  
WORMMON:Digimon Tamers... I wonder what they are...  
AGUMON:I think its wise not to tell the others about what Daemon told us... After all, its been  
a long week with a long battle that came with it...  
GATOMON:Well... who ever is returning and if we are going to work with the Digimon Tamers, we'll  
be ready!  
PATAMON:Yeah!

(Tails ran up to them).

TAILS:Come on, you guys! Its time to party!  
VEEMON:Lets go!

LOCATION:Digital World.

(Leomon, Ogremon and Andromon finished re-building the seal. BlackWarGreymon's spirit slowly  
walked towards it and turned to Azulongmon).

BLACKWARGREYMON:Azulongmon... Will I ever come back?  
AZULONGMON:Depends... What do you think?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Its what I want to think... Its what I want to believe but... If I don't go into  
this seal, the Digital force around the Digital World and Highton View Terrance will be weak and  
Digimon will be able to enter to the Real World.  
AZULONGMON:Don't worry... When the time is right... I will pronounce you 'Guardian of the Digital  
World' if you want.  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Fine by me... For now, goodbye my friend.. Till we meet again.

(BlackWarGreymon disappeared and the seal started to glow... Ogermon yawned and walked away).

OGERMON:I think I need a nap... Goodnight y'all!

(Leomon turned to Azulongmon).

LEOMON:What shall we do now, Azulongmon?  
AZULONGMON:The danger is still not over yet... I must go and prepare the arrival of the Tamers.  
LEOMON:Of course... the Tamers... I'll be at File Island and look after the Digimon over there.  
AZULONGMON:You shall do that... Meanwhile, rest easy, heroes... Rest easy...

LOCATION:...Unknown...

(Small data of a Digimon entered a cave and slowly assembled itself back together... He wasn't  
FULLY completed as the battle wiped most of his data away... He coughed and slowly but, shaking,  
he got up with a roar... It was... MetalDevidramon!)

METALDEVIDRAMON:So... The Digidestined defeated Daemon, eh? Well... once I'm fully healed, I  
shall go and get them! Digidestined! You haven't seen the last of MetalDevidramon!  
HAHAHAHA!

THE END!

How was that! For now, its the end of the story but, wait and see... there MIGHT be a sequel  
to this... Just wait and see... For now... I'm gonna rest... Bye.


End file.
